The Ryuu of You
by Colonel29
Summary: [Chapter 004] Berani-beraninya Klan Yanagi membuat pengantin (istri) nya menderita seperti itu. Ryuunosuke takkan pernah memaafkannya./ [ChibaHaya, MaeIso, KaruNagi/Multichapter] cover isn't mine!/ #HappyReading!
1. Once, Japan in Edo Era

Jepang. Jaman Edo.

Dari langit, awan tampak bergumul, berwarna pekat. Seketika dari dalam awan, keluar petir hitam yang menyambar ganas ke Bumi. Bersamaan dengan kilatan cahaya yang menyilaukan, keluarlah sesosok naga berbulu ungu kehitaman. Naga itu meraung dahsyat, membuat kerikil di atas tanah bergetar. Rerumputan bergoyang hebat akibat angin kencang yang menerpanya. Semua manusia yang melihat kemunculan naga besar itu ketakutan.

" _Hai, para manusia yang tinggal di Bumi, yang diramalkan telah tiba! Hendaklah kalian mendengarkan, agar kalian mengerti…"_

Di tempat lain, seorang biksu muda melihat kilatan hitam itu dengan wajah pucat. Keringat dingin menetes, mulutnya menganga dan menutup seperti ikan. Tangannya menggenggam erat lonceng emas kecil. Giginya bergemeretak.

"Taiga-kun, apa yang terjadi?" Seorang biksu yang jauh lebih tua masuk. Matanya yang sudah tua melihat ke langit. Ke arah kilatan hitam dan mendengarkan gemuruh tersebut.

"Apakah ini… yang tetua ramalkan setahun yang lalu…?" Tanya Okajima Taiga—seorang biksu muda. Wajahnya masih pias, merasakan udara yang mendadak dingin. Sang biksu tua mengangguk bijak.

"Persis seperti yang diramalkan, Taiga-kun. Yah, terakhir kali kejadian ini terjadi… itu sekitar seribu tahun yang lalu…"

Taiga meneguk ludahnya.

.

.

 **THE RYUU OF YOU**

 **Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Hurt-comfort**

 **Rate : T…?**

 **Pair : ChibaxHayami (main) , MaeIso, KaruNagi**

 **Setting : Edo!AU, Dragon!ChibaMaeKaru, Human!HayaIsoNagi**

 **Warnings : Typo(s) , alur dan EYD berantakan, OOC,** _ **fluffless**_ **, judul ama isi ga nyambung, AU hancur, ketidak jelasan yang menyesatkan, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **.**

 **LITTLE WARNING : HATI-HATI, MULAI AKHIR CHAPTER INI, ANDA AKAN MENEMUKAN CHIBA YANG RADA OOC. SEKIAN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#HappyReading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/ Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

 **.**

 _Naga itu meraung keras, lalu mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh seraya berkata, "Para putra Naga akan mencari calon mempelai… seminggu dari sekarang, hendaklah kalian bersiap…, siapa tahu… kalian yang terpilih…" Suaranya menggelegar, menggetarkan Bumi._

.

"TETUA!"

Okajima Taiga berlari seakan dikejar hantu. Kemudian ia bersimpuh di depan seorang biksu lainnya. Harus dibilang, beliau biksu yang aneh. Tentakelnya bergerak anggun, menyeduh teh. Senyum _cheesy_ -nya mengembang melihat kedatangan Taiga. Sementara biksu-biksu yang duduk di sisi ruangan menatap Taiga seakan-akan dialah hantu itu.

"Nurufufu, Taiga-kun, apakah kau sudah melihatnya?" Tanya sang biksu, kemudian tentakelnya mengangkat cangkir teh itu dan menyesapnya sedikit.

"Saya sudah melihatnya, tetua. Mengerikan sekali, apakah benar ini yang Anda ramalkan setahun yang lalu…?" Taiga menjawab. Sang tetua biksu tertawa aneh.

"Nurufufu, memang inilah yang aku ramalkan. Kejadian ini… sudah terjadi sejak seribu tahun, Taiga-kun…"

Taiga memandang sang biksu dengan takjub, "Tetapi, mengapa naga mencari manusia? Bukankah mereka—"

"Sederhana saja, Taiga-kun. Dengan mendapatkan darah manusia, maka populasi naga sempurna akan berkurang. Jika populasi naga sempurna lebih tinggi dari manusia setengah naga, maka dipastikan keseimbangan dunia akan terganggu…" Dengan tenang, sang biksu menjawab. Mulutnya kembali menyesap pahitnya teh hijau.

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa… semoga dewa naga menemukan yang tepat…"

Semua biksu di sana terdiam. Mengangguk dalam diam.

"Yah, Koro-sensei…"

.

.

* * *

Sementara di Bumi sana, semua manusia mulai membicarakan perihal kemunculan naga barusan. Ada yang ketakutan, menganggap ini cobaan. Beberapa yang menganggap ini terlalu serius, ada juga yang menganggapnya angin lalu. Tapi jelas semua orang riuh, membicarakan siapakah manusia beruntung ini.

"Yang jelas bukanlah aku."

Ucap seorang gadis yang tengah mengayak beras di teras rumahnya pada temannya. Matanya tajam sewarna zamrud. Rambut _orange_ -nya diikat dua ke bawah. Hayami Rinka, anak seorang petani tebu.

"Ah, kau jangan bicara begitu, Rinka-san…, " Ucap temannya yang berambut biru muda, "Mungkin saja di antara jutaan, kau yang terpilih…" Lanjutnya, sembari melempar senyum.

"Omong kosong, Nagisa-kun…, " Jawab Rinka, ayakan dalam genggamannya bergerak memutar, "Sekalipun aku terpilih aku juga tidak mau. Itu namanya pemaksaan!" Gertaknya.

Nagisa tertawa hambar, "Terpaksa atau tidak, itu sudah hukumnya… menjadi yang _terpilih_ …" Katanya. Rinka mendengus.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berharap." Dan Nagisa hanya melempar senyum maklum pada kepribadian Rinka yang terlalu realistis.

Nagisa kemudian berdiri, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu… kebetulan aku ada janji dengan Kayano-chan, " Kemudian Nagisa melambai, " _Jaa ne_ , Rinka-san…"

Sepeninggalan Nagisa, Rinka masih sibuk mengayak beras. Kemudian Rinka memasukkan beras tersebut ke dalam panci yang sudah dimasukkan air. Bara mulai dinyalakan. Rinka menutup panci itu, menunggu hingga matang.

Mata zamrudnya memandang langit cerah hari ini. Siapa sangka beberapa menit yang lalu langit tadi mendadak hitam dan seakan penuh amarah dan peringatan?

"Heh… yang terpilih, ya…"

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu, jauh di atas langit sana, sebuah istana megah melayang. Pintu depan istana itu dijaga dua ekor naga hitam bersisik. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang trisula. Dari trisula itu, keluar percikan petir hitam.

Masuk ke dalam, tampak tiga ekor naga tengah beristirahat di balkon istana yang luas. Salah satu dari mereka—yang merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia—tengah memandang ke bawah. Tangannya yang bercakar mencengkeram pinggiran balkon dengan erat. Matanya yang tersembunyi di balik poni panjang itu menyipit sengit.

"Ada apa, Ryuu- _nii-sama_?" Tanya seekor naga berbulu merah dengan nada malas. Ekornya mengibas dengan malas ke lantai bebatuan yang dingin.

"Tidak, Karma… aku hanya sedikit gelisah saja…" Jawab sang kakak dengan datar. Namun wajah tidak bisa menipu. Bibir bawahnya digigit keras.

"Yah, ini pertama kalinya, bukan?" Naga merah itu kemudian terkekeh, berdiri perlahan. Sekejap, naga itu berubah menjadi sosok manusia berambut merah, dan bermata kuning pucat.

"Kau tahu, _nii-sama_ , aku juga malas mengikuti hal seperti ini…" Naga bernama Karma itu menepuk pundak sang kakak, "Mau bagaimana lagi, kan? Takdir sudah mengatakannya…"

Ryuunosuke—nama sang kakak—mengangguk, "Aku ingin segera mengakhiri ini… kau tahu 'kan, ada banyak ujian agar manusia itu benar-benar _terpilih_ …" Kemudian ia menghela napas frustrasi.

"Ah, ambil yang mana saja, _nii-sama_ … itu urusan nanti…" Ucap Karma asal.

"Karma, ini menyangkut masa depan seluruh keluarga…"

"Kalau _masalah_ itu, _kau_ yang dibicarakan di sini…" Balas Karma, dengan penekanan, "Kau nanti akan menjadi penerus klan Karasuma… bukan aku, apalagi dia…" Lanjut Karma, sembari menunjuk seekor naga lain yang berbulu pirang.

"Hey, Karma! Aku mendengarmu!" Bentak sang naga tidak terima, tak lama naga pirang itu berubah menjadi manusia, dengan rambut sama pirangnya dengan bulunya, "Lagipula yang Karma katakan itu tidak salah, Ryuu- _nii-sama_ …"

Ryuunosuke menghela napas, agak panjang, "Kata _seseorang_ yang _selalu_ turun ke Bumi untuk _menggoda_ manusia lalu _berbuat_ yang tidak-tidak…" Balasnya, dengan penekanan dan nada sarkastik.

"Hey, aku tidak sebejad itu!" Si naga pirang lagi-lagi berteriak tidak terima, "Ah, bicara soal perjodohan itu, aku sih sudah memilih yang tepat…" Katanya, nadanya antusias. Karma menaikkan alisnya, tersenyum miring.

"Wow, _kau_ sudah dewasa, Hiroto…" Puji Karma, sembari bertepuk tangan, "Berapa kali kau menidurinya? Ah, jangan-jangan usia kandungannya sudah empat bulan—"

"Karma, kau mau mati?"

"Diam kau, _baka aniki_ —"

"Kau—"

Ryuunosuke memijit pelipis dengan penuh penghayatan, "Karma, Hiroto, cukup. Kalian memperkeruh keadaan…"

"Ryuunosuke, Hiroto, Karma, kemarilah."

Terdengarlah sebuah panggilan dari arah singgasana.

.

.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Rinka mengikuti Nagisa bertandang ke rumah sederhana Kayano Kaede, anak seorang penjual sayuran. Di sana juga ada ada Isogai Yuuma, anak seorang penjual buah, dan Sugino Tomohito, anak seorang pengrajin keramik.

Isogai mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang sampulnya sudah robek. Debu juga tampak menempel di sampul buku tersebut. Aroma buku tua pun menyeruak kala halaman buku itu dibuka. Lembar buku itu sendiri sudah ada yang kena makan rayap. Judul buku itu masih cukup jelas, dirajut dengan benang sulam merah.

 _Ramalan seribu tahun._

"Isogai-kun, kau mendapatkan buku itu dari mana?" Tanya Nagisa, dalam hati curiga Isogai punya kedok seorang maling.

"Aku meminjamnya dari Okajima-kun…" Balas Isogai, mata emasnya berbinar.

"Okajima? Biksu muda itu…?" Sugino berusaha mengingat, "Aku baru tahu kau akrab dengan seorang biksu…"

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat ia sedang membeli persediaan buah-buahan untuk kuil…" Jelas Isogai. Matanya kini fokus pada halaman-halaman buku tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit, Isogai memekik, "Ini dia!"

Ia kemudian menunjukkan halaman tersebut pada yang lain. Empat pasang mata memperhatikannya. Halaman itu masih cukup bagus, walau halamannya sudah berwarna kecoklatan.

 _Klan Naga Karasuma._

"Klan Naga… kupikir hanya manusia saja yang memiliki klan…" Komentar Kayano. Yang lain mengiyakan.

"Coba, kulihat…, " Isogai kemudian membalik halaman setelah judul. Ada deskripsi cukup panjang di sana.

Di sana tertulis;

 _Di dunia langit, terdapat banyak suku klan naga yang tersebar di seluruh Bumi. Setiap seribu tahun, khususnya di tanah Jepang, Anak dari Klan Naga Karasuma akan mencari seorang—atau lebih—manusia, sebagai calon pendamping anaknya. Setelah naga pembawa pesan turun ke Bumi, seminggu sesudahnya, dikabarkan seorang anak gadis di wilayah timur diculik oleh seekor naga berbulu keemasan, dan tidak pernah kembali. Kemudian naga pembawa pesan akan membawa kantung besar berisi emas, lalu menyebarkannya ke seluruh daratan Jepang—sebagai imbalan._

Ketika Isogai selesai membaca, tidak ada yang berkomentar.

"Mencari calon pendamping… dengan imbalan emas…" Gumam Nagisa.

"Tunggu, masih ada penjelasan lainnya, " Pekik Isogai. Ia kembali membacanya,

 _Tetapi ada tahun ke tiga, salah seorang pewaris tahta tidak berhasil menemukan pendampingnya. Kemudian ia murka, dan mengirimkan tulah serta kesengsaraan pada manusia. Nyawa manusia pun banyak yang diambil. Agar penderitaan ini berakhir, terpaksa di ambil dari salah satu keluarga, salah seorang anak gadis mereka, untuk dipersembahkan kepada pewaris Klan Naga Karasuma. Suka atau tidak._

Sugino meneguk ludah. Kayano mendadak pias.

"Jadi itulah mengapa banyak orang ketakutan, " Ujar Isogai, "Jika pada harinya Klan Naga Karasuma tidak menemukan orang yang tepat, tulah akan dijatuhkan…"

Kayano mengambil napas, "Me—Mengerikan…"

Rinka—yang sejak tadi tidak berkomentar apapun—hanya bisa membuang napas. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar sesuatu yang ia kira adalah legenda, kini terpampang nyata di depannya.

Ia berharap naga sisik keunguan kemarin hanyalah mitos.

.

.

* * *

"Ya, Ayahanda?"

Di atas singgasana besar itu, duduklan seekor naga besar. Sisik hitamnya mengkilat tertimpa cahaya matahari. Di lehernya, sebuah kalung dari emas terpasang. Liontinnya berbentuk kanji 'Naga' . Di sebelahnya, duduk seekor naga betina. Bulunya putih keemasan berkilat indah.

"Kalian sudah tahu, bukan? Kurang dari seminggu, kalian akan mencari calon pendamping kalian…" Sang Dewa Naga Ryuu memulai titahnya. Ketiga putranya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ingin kalian pulang dengan membawa calon pendamping yang tidak menarik mataku…, kalian paham?" Ketiga putranya kembali mengangguk.

"Err… kalau laki-laki, tidak apa, kan?" Hiroto memberanikan dirinya berbicara. Ryuunosuke memandangnya setengah melongo, Karma menyeringai.

"Tidak apa, tidak ada salahnya memiliki menantu seorang lelaki…" Sang naga hitam itu berkata, lalu mendengus. Karma cekikikan di tempatnya bersimpuh. Di dalam hati Ryuunosuke bertanya-tanya apakah adiknya—dan bahkan ayahandanya—sudah mulai tidak waras.

Kemudian Ryuunosuke merasakan sepasang manik obsidian menatapnya, ia mendongak dan menemukan ayahandanya tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Ryuunosuke, "Kelangsungan generasi Klan Naga Karasuma bergantung padamu, Ryuunosuke… ayah harap kau mengerti posisimu…"

Ryuunosuke mendengus dalam hati. Lagi-lagi posisi. Lagi-lagi masalah tahta kerajaan. Ia harus mengakui ini, tapi ayahandanya mulai sedikit cerewet tentang ini. Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa Ryuunosuke _sudah sangat_ paham mengenai ini?

Merasa ada yang terlewat, Sang Dewa Naga melempar pandangan pada sepasang mata kuning pucat, "Dan kau, Karma, ayah harap tingkahmu kali ini bisa sedikit dewasa… terutama terhadap calon pendampingmu…"

Karma memutar bola matanya—jengah.

"Hanya itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Kalian boleh pergi." Titah sang ayahanda kemudian. Ketiga remaja itu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan sang ayah dan isterinya.

Naga betina—yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara—berubah menjadi sesosok wanita berambut pirang keemasan. Bola matanya biru cerah. Tangannya terulur menggaet lengan kekar sang suami—yang juga sudah berubah menjadi sesosok pria dengan rambut _spike_ hitam.

"Kau terlalu lembek, Tadaomi~" Ujar sang isteri, dengan nada manja menggoda, "Apalagi pada Ryuunosuke…"

"Aku tahu, Irina, " Jawab Tadaomi, "Tapi aku tidak perlu bicara banyak. Ryuunosuke adalah yang paling dewasa di antara mereka bertiga. Dia sudah tahu beban apa yang ia pikul…"

Irina terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali bergelayut manja, "Ingat~ Tidak boleh ada kesalahan seperti yang kakekmu lakukan dulu~"

Tadaomi menghela napas, "Tentu saja, " Ia kemudian menambahkan, "Dan singkirkan tanganmu dariku."

.

.

* * *

Rinka mulai merasakan ketidaknyamanan pada udara, sehari menjelang pencarian jodoh Sang pewaris klan naga. Udara yang biasanya membiaskan kehangatan, kini membawa angin sejuk yang mengigit kulit. Langit juga menjadi suram. Sering turun hujan, dan petir bergemuruh dengan bebasnya.

"Ya ampun, anginnya dingin sekali…" Ibu Rinka berkomentar, tangan keriputnya menguatkan genggamannya pada cangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan asap, mencoba mendapatkan kehangatan.

"Ibu tidak apa? Kita ke kamar saja…" Rinka berujar.

"Tidak perlu, nak…, ibu baik-baik saja…"

Mata zamrud itu memincing, "Penyakti ibu tidak kambuh, kan?" Dan sang ibu menggeleng lemah.

"Ibu sehat, hanya merasa dingin saja…"

Rinka kemudian berdiri, menghampiri tungku yang berada di tengah ruang keluarga tersebut. Ia memasukkan beberapa kayu, dan mulai menyalakan api. Paling tidak ini bisa mengurangi rasa dinginnya.

"Ibu khawatir, Rinka…, " Ibunya tiba-tiba berkata, menatap hampa kobaran api, "Kalau kau akan dibawa naga-naga itu, meninggalkan ayah, ibu, dan Kousuke di sini…"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, bu, " Ucap Rinka, "Aku akan selalu di sini… tidak kemana-mana…" Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Si ibu yang tersentuh mulai menitikkan air mata, dan Rinka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain memeluk ibunya, menyalurkan kehangatan pada ibunya yang sudah mulai tua. Tangannya mengusap punggung sang ibu penuh kasih.

' _Tidak akan…'_

.

.

* * *

Dan matahari bangkit dari ujung cakrawala begitu cepat.

Ryuunosuke memerhatikan dirinya dari cermin besar yang terpasang di kamarnya. Kini ia menggunakan yukata berwarna biru _navy_ , dengan dalamannya berwarna putih dan _obi_ berwarna serupa. Ia memandang dirinya dari atas sampai bawah. Rasanya pakaiannya ini biasa saja, tapi hawa yang dibawanya tidak biasa.

' _Ini harus segera berakhir…'_ Batin Ryuunosuke. Kemudian ia mendengar pintu diketuk. Siluet seorang pelayan wanita tampak membungkuk dalam posisinya bersimpuh.

"Ryuunosuke-sama, Anda sudah siap?"

Ryuunosuke diam, agak lama. _Ya, ini harus segera berakhir._

"Aku sudah siap, Yuu-san."

Dan pintu kayu digeser.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Hinata?" Hiroto memperhatikan pantulannya di cermin. Kini tubuh manusianya dibalut yukata berwarna _orange_ cerah, dengan _obi_ berwarna hitam. Rambut pirang _orange_ -nya berkilau indah. Tidak henti-hentinya Hiroto memamerkan senyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Pelayan pribadi Hiroto, Okano Hinata, mengangguk sekali, "Anda tampak gagah, Hiroto-sama. Semoga berhasil nanti." Ucapnya dengan nada monoton. Formal.

" _Arigatou ne_ , Hinata. _Yosh_! Ayo, " Hiroto—dengan langkah lebar—melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Okano dengan tatapan hampa. Sorot matanya meredup.

.

.

* * *

Karma sendiri sudah berada di ruang makan. Yukatanya yang berwarna merah darah tampak cocok pada tubuh tegap Karma. Di belakangnya pelayan pribadi Karma, Okuda Manami, berdiri dengan menatap gugup sekeliling. Ia berharap yang lain segera datang.

Dan lalu Tadaomi memasuki ruang makan, Okuda membungkuk kikuk—dan terlalu dalam. Mata obsidian Tadaomi meneliti penampilan Karma. Karma sendiri nampak acuh.

"Pilihan tepat, Karma." Tutur sang ayah—entah memuji atau hanya berkomentar.

"Manami yang memilihnya, ayahanda. Berilah pujian padanya." Balas Karma, sembari mengendikkan bahunya pada Manami yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan kikuk.

"Yah, itu pilihan yang bagus, Okuda-san…" Manami yang dipuji Sang Dewa Naga gelagapan, pipinya bersemu, dan ia kembali membungkuk terlalu dalam.

"Te—Terima kasih atas pu—pujiannya, Tadaomi-sama!"

"Kemana yang lain? Aneh melihatmu yang datang duluan, Karma…" Sang ibu, Irina, memasuki ruang makan. Kimononya berwarna _pink_ sakura, dan seperti biasa, bagian dadanya terbuka sedikit.

"Berpakaianlah lebih pantas, Irina, " Ujar Tadaomi, "Ayah dan Ibu akan makan dengan kita, kau tahu?"

"Kau lebih cerewet, Tadaomi, " Irina mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Tadaomi, seraya bergelayut manja padanya. Karma menggumamkan kata seperti 'huek' dan 'ibunda menjijikkan' sambil memainkan sumpit di depannya.

Tak lama, pintu di geser. Ryuunosuke dan Hiroto masuk bersamaan, di damping pelayan pribadi mereka yang segera mengambil posisi mengapit Manami. Ryuunosuke mengambil tempat duduk di paling ujung, di sebelah Hiroto, dan Hiroto sendiri duduk di sebelah Irina.

"Semuanya sudah lengkap, " Tadaomi menyentakkan lengannya, mendapat protes pelan dari Irina, "Kita akan mulai acara makannya. Yuu-san, tolong panggilkan Ayah dan Ibu kemari." Titahnya. Pelayan yang paling tua itu membungkuk sesaat, sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan.

.

.

* * *

Dan tak terasa, malam telah meraja kembali. Namun kali ini, suasana lebih hening dan mencekam. Setiap rumah memasang telinga, apakah nanti seseorang di sebelah rumah yang akan menghilang. Jalanan sudah sepi sejak matahari menggelincir ke ufuk barat, dan malam jangkrik bahkan tidak bernyanyi.

"Ibu, ayah belum kembali sejak tadi, " Rinka duduk berhadapan dengan sang ibu dan adiknya, Kousuke di ruang tamu. Angin menggertak di antara bangunan kayu yang reyot.

"Ibu juga khawatir, nak, tapi malam ini—"

"Aku akan mencari ayah, " Ujar Rinka, lalu bangkit berdiri dan meraih mantelnya.

"Tidak, Rinka! Nanti kau—"

"Tidak akan ada yang pergi, bu!" Potongnya, zamrudnya berkilat sengit, "Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada ayah…"

Selama beberapa menit, mereka hanya terdiam. Sang ibu dan Rinka saling menatap, sengit. Kousuke berusaha melerai, namun gagal.

"Baiklah, pergilah." Sang ibu akhirnya berkata mutlak. Kousuke terperanjat, Rinka memandang ibunya dengan sama terkejutnya.

"Hati-hati." Pesannya kemudian.

Rinka terdiam, lalu mengangguk mantap.

.

.

* * *

Rinka berlari menyusuri jalan yang sudah sepi. Jalanan itu begitu sepi, seakan tidak ada yang pernah melewatinya selama beberapa tahun. Rinka menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, berusaha menangkap siluet sang ayah. Ayahnya itu, kalau sudah pergi ke suatu tempat, pasti akan pulang pada jam-jam larut. Apalagi sekarang semua warga sedang bersembunyi dari tangkapan Naga dari Klan Karasuma itu, dan ayahnya malah menghilang entah kemana.

"Kemana _tou-san_ …" Mata Rinka menangkap kilatan hitam melesat melewati langit malam yang kala itu cerah oleh bintang dan bulan purnama. Rinka terhenyak. Kilatan itu, apa gerangan itu?

"Mencari _tou-san_ nanti saja…" Rinka memutuskan mengikuti arah perginya kilatan itu, yang mengarah ke arah hutan belantara.

.

.

* * *

Ryuunosuke mendarat setelah beberapa lama terbang di atas langit Jepang. Di sekelilingnya, pepohonan tinggi memeluknya. Malam agaknya lebih cerah, karena bintang kala itu bertaburan indah, dengan bulan purnama menjadi pusatnya. Ryuunosuke menghela napas. Ia sudah mencari dari barat ke timur, namun tidak ada yang menurutnya cocok.

"Dan di sini nampaknya tidak ada yang menarik…" Desis Ryuunosuke. Ekornya menghentak kesal.

 **KRESEK**

"…!" Ryuunosuke menoleh cepat ke arah semak-semak yang mendadak bergerak di belakangnya. Mata merahnya memincing. Ia tahu ada seseorang tengah bersembunyi di sana. Ia mengendus. Hidungnya mencium bau wanita.

"Aku tahu kau ada di sana, " Ujarnya pelan, masih menatap lurus semak-semak tersebut, "Keluarlah. Sebelum aku menarikmu paksa."

.

.

* * *

"…!" Rinka membuat satu kesalahan dengan menggerakkan semak-semak yang menyembunyikannya, sehingga membuat orang—atau lebih tepatnya naga—tersebut menyadari keberadaannya.

Rinka tadi mengubah haluannya, dari mencari sang ayah menjadi mengejar kilatan hitam di langit itu. Dan betapa kagetnya Rinka ketika melihat kilatan itu berubah menjadi sosok seekor naga berbulu hitam. Sesaat kemudian naga itu berubah wujud menjadi manusia—walau hanya sampai bagian torsonya—dengan kakinya masih mengambil rupa naga beserta ekornya.

Rinka ingin melihat lebih dekat sosok aneh ini. Apakah manusia setengah naga berponi panjang itu benar-benar putra dari pemimpin Klan Naga Karasuma?

 **KRESEK**

' _Shimatta!'_ Tapi sialnya keingintahuannya membuat semak-semak itu menimbulkan bunyi keresek yang cukup keras. Cukup keras untuk membuat sosok itu menoleh. Menit berlalu dengan menegangkan. Sosok itu masih memandang lurus ke arah Rinka—lebih tepatnya semak-semak itu. Dan Rinka susah payah menyembunyikan deru napasnya.

"Aku tahu kau ada di sana, " Pada akhirnya Rinka tidak bisa menyembunyikan dirinya, "Keluarlah. Sebelum aku menarikmu paksa."

.

.

* * *

Keluar dari semak-semak, Rinka bisa melihat wujud makhluk itu lebih jelas. Dari kepala sampai torsonya memang berwujud manusia, dengan telinga dan tanduk naga bertengger di sana. Namun kaki dan ekornya mengambil wujud naganya. Ekornya panjang, bersisik hitam, dan di ujungnya berbulu keemasan. Ekor itu bergoyang pelan.

' _Ternyata… dia memang naga…'_ Rinka menelan ludah—gelisah. Kini ia tertangkap oleh sang naga, hal terburuk yang terjadi bisa saja—

"Kau cukup berani, nona. Malam-malam begini menguntitku sampai ke sini…" Ujar Ryuunosuke, dengan nada tenang. Rinka bertambah gelisah. Rinka tidak bisa membaca pandangan yang tertutup poni itu.

 **TEP**

Ryuunosuke maju selangkah. Selaras dengan Rinka yang mundur satu langkah. Dan seketika saja Ryuunosuke sudah di depannya, mencengkeram kedua lengannya dan menguncinya di antara tubuhnya dan pohon di belakangnya.

Rinka kalap, ini melebihi apa yang ia perkirakan, "Le—Lepaskan aku! Lelaki apa kau yang menyakiti perempuan, hah?!" Hardik Rinka, dengan nyalang menatap lurus ke arah deretan poni abnormal.

"Benar juga, " Tangan bercakar milik Ryuunosuke terangkat, meraih dagu Rinka agar ia bisa melihat kilat zamrud itu, "Tenang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Dengan satu syarat."

Skakmat.

"A—Aku sudah tahu syarat apa itu…" Ryuunosuke tersenyum kecil, "Maaf nona, tapi kau harus ikut denganku." Titahnya mutlak. Manik zamrud itu melebar.

"Tung—Tunggu—"

Keduanya terdiam. Rinka melempar pandangan gelisah, asalkan tidak menatap sosok di depannya.

"To—Tolong, " Seumur hidup Rinka tidak pernah mengucapkan kata ini, "Bisakah… kau menulis pesan… kepada orang tuaku… kau tahu—"

Ryuunosuke mengangguk paham, "Tentu. Salah satu pelayanku akan menyediakan kertas nanti. Sekarang, " Lalu si pemuda menjauh, merubah sosoknya kembali menjadi naga, "Naiklah ke punggungku, nona. Kau akan kubawa ke istana Klan Karasuma."

 _Maafkan aku, ayah, ibu, Kousuke…_

Rinka tidak punya pilihan. Sekalipun Rinka berlari, ia akan tertangkap oleh naga itu.

Perlahan, ia menaiki punggung naga itu. Di luar dugaan tubuh naga itu hangat—mungkin karena bulu yang menyelimutinya. Dan bau naga itu harum, tidak seperti bayangannya, dimana naga biasanya berbau tidak sedap.

"Pegangan, nona."

Kilatan hitam kembali melintasi langit Jepang.

.

.

* * *

Ryuunosuke mendarat dengan mulus di balkon timur istana. Rinka lalu turun dari punggung Ryuunosuke. Matanya memandang sekeliling. Istana ini sangat megah, apa ada istana semegah ini?

"Kita sudah sampai, nona, " Wujud manusia Ryuunosuke menyambutnya. Sang pemuda membungkuk sedikit, memberi hormat, "Selamat datang di Istana Klan Naga Karasuma."

Baru saja Rinka akan menjawab, ia dikejutkan oleh dua sosok yang sudah ada lebih dulu di ruangan itu. Matanya melebar, lihat siapa itu?"

"Rinka-san!"

"Isogai-kun, Nagisa-kun?!"

Ryuunosuke memandang dua orang tambahan di ruangan itu, "Nampaknya kalian sudah dibawa oleh kedua adikku…" Tuturnya. Mereka berdua mengangguk pelan.

"Aku… dibawa oleh seekor naga berwarna merah…" Tutur Nagisa.

"Kalau aku dibawa Hiroto-san…"

"Tunggu, kau kenal Hiroto?" Ryuunosuke bertanya.

Isogai mengangguk, "Ia sering mengunjungiku saat aku membantu toko orang tuaku. Ia pemuda yang baik, walau kadang terlalu menyanjung tampangnya…" Ujarnya diselingi tawa.

Kini Ryuunosuke mengerti siapa yang Hiroto pilih. Dan kenapa ia bertanya soal mempelai lelaki pada ayahnya. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada sosok lelaki—atau wanita—berambut biru muda berbalut yukata berwarna ungu. Pakaiannya sih yukata, tapi rambutnya—

"Maaf, kau lelaki?" Tanya Ryuunosuke. Jangan salahkan keingintahuannya.

Wajah Nagisa memerah sedikit, "Sa—Saya lelaki…um…"

"Panggil saja Ryuunosuke…" Ryuunosuke memberi gestur memperkenalkan diri. Nagisa dan Isogai mengangguk.

"Mungkin adikku itu—namanya Karma—salah mengira kau seorang wanita…" Ujar Ryuunosuke, seraya tersenyum kecil. Nagisa sukses merona, Isogai tertawa kecil, dan Rinka tersenyum mengejek.

Dalam hati Ryuunosuke tertawa geli, rupanya adik-adiknya membawa pulang orang-orang yang menarik.

.

Pintu kayu digeser. Hiroto dan Karma memandang Ryuunosuke dengan terkejut, "Ryuu- _nii-sama_! Kau lama sekali! Aku dan Karma sudah tiba sejak tadi!" Hiroto-lah yang berbicara duluan.

" _Gomen_ , akhirnya aku membawa calonku…" Balasnya seraya mengerling Rinka di sampingnya. Karma—yang terlalu penasaran akan sesuatu—mendekati Rinka, meneliti wajahnya.

"Ma—Mau apa kau…?" Rinka yang masih risih dengan lingkungan barunya bergerak menjauhi Karma. Si pemuda hanya memasang seringai miring.

"Sepertinya kau perlu waktu agar cocok dengannya, _nii-sama_ …" Itulah kesimpulan yang ditarik Karma.

"Aku curiga aku tidak bisa cocok dengannya, Karma…" Ryuunosuke menjawab sinis. Rinka sendiri mendengus sebal mendengarnya.

"Siapa juga yang mau cocok denganmu?"

Yak, kita bisa melihat petir menyambar dari mata mereka. Kilatan tidak suka.

"Heh, menarik, " Ryuunosuke—yang selalu memasang topeng tenang—kini menyirengai sadis, "Kita lihat apa kau bisa bertahan…" Kemudian ia melengang pergi.

Hiroto—yang baru pulih dari kekagetannya—meraih pundak Rinka, mengguncangnya, "Wa-wa-wa-wa, nona! Kau harus menjaga mulutmu! Kami sendiri yang sudah bersama _nii-sama_ dari kandungan Ibunda, tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum sadis seperti itu!" Raung Hiroto. Rinka memberikan tatapan menghina.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini hanya pendapatku saja, tahu—"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Karma membeo, bersiul pelan, "Karena jika _nii-sama_ sudah tersenyum seperti itu… berarti ia menganggapmu serius…" Katanya.

"Aku tidak akan menyukainya. Walau dia terlihat tenang, tetap saja dia punya sisi sombong…" Ujar Rinka, sedikit mendesis di ujung kalimatnya.

' _KALIMATMU HARIMAUMU, RINKA-SAN!'_ Dan dalam hati, Isogai dan Nagisa hanya bisa menjerit pasrah. Kelemahan Rinka adalah kata-katanya.

"Ahahaha, kita lihat saja, nona…, " Hiroto tertawa ringan, "Tapi sekarang lebih baik kalian berbenah. Kami sudah menyiapkan pakaian, dan kita akan makan malam bersama…" Dan sesaat Hiroto mengerling pada Isogai, sebelum ia dan Karma meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Makan… malam…?"

.

.

* * *

Rinka menggenggam erat tangannya di bawah meja. Dua hal yang ia tidak suka. Pria pemalas, dan Ryuunosuke. Namun takdir yang menjadikannya _calon pengantin_ Ryuunosuke mengharuskannya duduk di samping sang pewaris klan. Mereka duduk agar berjauhan, saling membuang muka.

"Aku harap kau menjaga mulutmu…" Desis Ryuunosuke. Walau matanya tertutup poni, tampak ada kilatan sinis di sana.

"Sebaiknya kau berkaca…" Rinka balas mendesis. Tangannya semakin mengepal kuat.

"Pst, Yuuma-kun, kau yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Hiroto berbisik di telinga Isogai. Isogai hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tenang saja, biar waktu yang menjawabnya…" Dan Hiroto hanya bisa melempar senyum. Di seberangnya, Karma dan Nagisa yang duduk bersebelahan hanya terdiam. Yang satu memang diam, yang lainnya termakan gugup.

" _Saa_ , Nagisa-kun, " Hiroto—yang tidak suka suasana tegang—memulai percakapan, "Apa adikku ini tahu kalau kau itu sebenarnya lelaki?" Tanyanya dengan nada jahil. Karma mendengus.

"Tentu saja. Wajahnya menarik, makanya langsung kuculik saja dia saat sedang makan malam dengan keluarganya…" Aku Karma.

Krik.

' _Karma… dia dan Hiroto sama-sama tidak waras…'_ Ryuunosuke pasrah.

' _Wah… dia jujur sekali…'_ Isogai tersenyum penuh binar.

"Adikku… kau brengsek…" Ujar Hiroto pelan.

Karma menyirengai, "Siapa dulu yang mengajariku?"

"Tadaomi-sama, Irina-sama, Kyougo-sama, dan Hanako-sama memasuki ruangan!"

Semua yang di ruangan lantas berdiri, membungkuk dan memberi hormat. Tadaomi dan Irina nampak serasi—karena Irina menggaet lengan Tadaomi seenak jidat. Di belakang mereka, sepasang kakek-nenek dengan yukata sama-sama bercorak bunga lili berwarna kuning cerah. Si kakek—Karasuma Kyougo—berwajah ramah dengan rahang bulat—juga keriput dimana-mana. Sementara Karasuma Hanako memiliki watak wajah yang lebih keras, lebih mirip wanita tua bangsawan Eropa. Keriputnya menambah kesan sangar padanya. Semua yang di sana meneguk ludah— _minus_ Karma dan Rinka.

"Selamat datang, semuanya, " Tadaomi merentangkan tangannya, menyambut tamu di sana, "Selamat kepada kalian bertiga. Kalian—segera—akan menjadi bagian dari Klan Naga Karasuma…"

Rinka hendak mencibir, ketika tangan besar menggenggam tangannya. Rinka melirik, itu tangan Ryuunosuke. Lalu tangan itu meremas tangan Rinka. Rinka meringis, lantas melempar _glare_ terbaiknya pada Ryuunosuke.

 _Jangan coba-coba mencibir. Kalau kau masih mau hidup._ Itulah kira-kira arti tatapan datar Ryuunosuke. Rinka gagal memberikan tatapan membunuhnya.

Kembali pada Tadaomi, ia kembali berbicara, "Tentu saja _jii-san_ dan _baa-san_ tidak lupa anak-anakku, " Katanya.

Karasuma Kyougo tertawa ringan seperti halnya kakek-kakek bahagia, "Tentu saja, Tadaomi. Hiroto, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Un, aku baik, _jii-san_!" Mata tua Kyougo beralih pada Isogai, yang berjengit sedikit ketika merasa diperhatikan.

"Wah, sepertinya calonmu itu lumayan menarik…" Komentar Kyougo, "Perkenalkan dirimu, nak…"

Isogai membungkuk sedikit, lalu melayangkan senyum _ikemen_ -nya, "Ah, perkenalkan. Isogai Yuuma _desu_. Saya di sini… karena dipilih oleh Hiroto-san… _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ …"

"Ahahaha, kalian akan bahagia! Jaga dia baik-baik, Hiroto…" Dari perkataan Kyougo, sudah jelas mereka akan direstui.

"Terima kasih, _jii-san_. Dukung aku!"

"Tentu saja! Ahahahaha!"

Kemudian Nagisa merasakan sepasang mata tajam menatapnya. Ia melirik dan menemukan Karasuma Hanako menatapnya seakan ia itu pembunuh bayaran.

"Um… _ano_ …"

"Katakan, kau ini lelaki atau wanita?" Tanya Hanako. Lugas, tegas, dan menusuk. Nagisa merinding.

"A—A—Aku lelaki! Seratus persen lelaki!" Ujar Nagisa. Setelahnya ia merasakan panas di pipinya. Karma terkikik, "Bagaimana menurutmu, _baa-chan_? Bukankah dia menarik?" Sejenak semua di meja makan itu melihat kilatan aneh di mata tajam milik Hanako.

"Boleh juga, Karma. Mungkin dia akan cocok untuk koleksi kimonoku… BAHAHAHA—" Entahlah, mungkin Hanako di masa lalu sangat ingin anak atau cucu perempuan, sehingga matanya langsung tertuju pada wajah manis Nagisa. Nagisa tertawa kikuk, berharap esok ia belum tinggal nama.

Seorang pelayan maju dan membungkuk, "Tadaomi-sama, makan malam sudah siap." Katanya. Tadaomi memberi gestur untuk membawakan makanannya kemari.

" _Minna_ , makan malam sudah siap."

.

.

* * *

Makan malam berlangsung dengan hangat. Kyougo dan Hiroto asyik berbagi pengalaman mereka. Isogai terkadang dilibatkan, dan ia langsung menjadi favorit Kyougo. Sementara Nagisa tidak bisa makan dengan tenang akibat sepasang mata terus mengamatinya.

" _Baa-chan_ , jangan membuat Nagisa-kun ketakutan." Ujar Karma, sembari mengelus punggung Nagisa yang sedikit basah oleh keringat.

Atmosfer yang benar-benar tenang hanya berasal dari pasangan _straight_ di sana. Tidak, bukan Tadaomi dan Irina. Irina terus sibuk menarik perhatian sang suami dengan celotehannya yang tidak ada habisnya. Atmosfer itu datang dari Ryuunosuke dan Rinka.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang tuamu tidak menanyakan perihalku…" Rinka berbicara di bawah mulut mangkuk. Ryuunosuke membiarkan _karaage_ -nya tetap diam di antara sumpitnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kau tidak menarik…" Ujar Ryuunosuke—sinis. Rinka merasakan uratnya putus satu.

"Jaga mulutmu. Aku sedang menahan kesabaranku…"

"Kalau begitu cobalah untuk bertahan, _nona_ Rinka, " Balas Ryuunosuke, dengan penekanan kata 'nona' . Rinka berharap kuah sop _tofu_ -nya tidak menyembur ke muka datar menyebalkan itu.

" _Aku membencimu._ " Bisiknya sengit, lalu mengambil satu potong ikan bakar, namun Ryuunosuke lebih cepat.

"Kau—"

"Maaf, aku duluan yang melihatnya…" Ucap Ryuunosuke—seakan tidak merasa bersalah.

 _Sabar, Rinka… ini akan segera berakhir—_

 **CTAK**

"Hey, aku duluan yang melihat itu, nona…"

 **CTAK**

"Enak saja, udang itu aku duluan yang melihatnya…"

"…kau menyebalkan…"

"Hah, kau termakan ucapanmu sendiri—"

"Hee, Ryuu-kun dan nona ini sepertinya akrab sekali…" Celetuk Kyougo setelah memperhatikan gelagat sumpit Ryuunosuke dan Rinka yang tengah bergulat memperebutkan bola daging. Gerakan mereka langsung berhenti dan ganti menatap si kakek.

"Ya, dari tadi kalian tidak habis-habisnya berebut makanan…" Hiroto menambahkan. Diam-diam menyirengai setan. Ia melirik Karma, dan seakan bertelepati, Karma iktu menyirengai.

"Iya~ oh, apa kalian sudah mulai saling cinta—"

"Ini tidak seperti kelihatannya." Bantah Rinka, berusaha agar nadanya tidak terlalu dingin. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus menjaga _imej_ , apalagi sebagai calon pengantin pewaris klan.

Karma menahan tawa dengan telapak tangannya, "Kau tau _jii-chan, baa-chan_ , aku baru pertama kali melihat Ryuu- _nii-sama_ begitu tertarik pada wanita…"

Dan seseorang mulai termakan ucapannya, "Oya, Karma? Bagaimana?" Sahut Kyougo. Matanya berbinar.

"Soalnya tadi Ryuu- _nii-sama_ _tersenyum manis_ pada Rinka-san!" Karma menjawabnya dengan segenap senyum manisnya. (baca : senyum sadis dalam berbagai sudut)

Rinka mematahkan sumpit yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Ryuunosuke menjatuhkan bola daging yang diambilnya diam-diam. Semua di meja makan hening.

Yang pertama kali bereaksi adalah Hanako, dengan nada datar ia berkata, "Bagus itu. Jarang sekali nenek melihat Ryuunosuke tersenyum pada seseorang…" Sembari menyesap kuah _tofu_. Rinka hampir saja meretakkan mangkuknya.

"Wahahaha, Anda menarik sekali, nona Rinka! Sebenarnya agak susah menaklukkan Ryuu-kun…"

"Ah, bukan begitu—"

" _Jii-chan_ benar! Soalnya Ryuu- _nii-sama_ itu hampir sama dengan _otou-sama_ …"

"Karma-san… tolong—"

"Ada kiatnya tersendiri untuk menaklukkan Ryuunosuke, kalau kau mau tahu…"

" _B—Baa-san_ …"

"Aku terkadang berpikir kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang seperti Tadaomi! Sekarang anaknya mewarisi sifatnya!"

"…"

Acara makan malam kali ini terasa lebih hangat dan berwarna.

.

.

* * *

"Karma, Hiroto."

"Hyaa, Ryuu- _nii-sama_!"

"Lain kali aku pastikan latihan pedang kali ini _aku_ akan menghabisi kalian."

"…"

"…"

"Gara-gara kau sih, Hiroto…"

"K—Karma!"

* * *

 **==TBC==**

* * *

4900+ words._. Ameru nggak tahu lagi musti ngomong apa—

Hey, fandom AssClass! Inilah multichapter bru Ameru! Main pairnya sih **ChibaHaya** , tpi selip2 **MaeIso** ama **KaruNagi** -nya nanti Ameru perbanyak^^

Okay, dari mana dapat ide ini? Ketika teman memberi tahu arti "Ryuu" adalah naga, dan ada fanart (yang jadi cover nih fic) yang makin mendukung teori ini /yha/ jdinya kepikiran ide ini /yhaa/ semoga kalian suka^^)~

Menantikan chapter brikutnya? Siaap~~ sampai ketemu nanti~!


	2. Sword Practicing

"PAK POLISI! ANAK SAYA HILANG SEJAK SEMALAM!"

Niat untuk bersantai sambil meminum secangkir teh hangat batal sudah. Seorang dengan _yukata_ berwarna hitam duduk memandang kedua wanita itu dengan tatapan heran. Pentungan yang ia sampirkan di _obi_ -nya bergeser sedikit seiring pergerakan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah kedua wanita itu.

"Tenang dulu, bu, pelan-pelan—"

"BAGAIMANA KAMI BISA TENANG, PAK!"

Maunya menenangkan, malah kena sembur. Polisi itu menghela napas sabar, lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam laci. Tangannya lantas meraih botol tinta cina dan pena bulu, lantas mulai menulis.

"Baik, bu, sekarang katakan permasalahan kalian." Pintanya.

Seorang ibu dengan rambut hitam—namun sudah banyak uban tumbuh—berkata, "Begini pak, semalam anak saya sedang menutup toko. Baru beberapa saat saya meninggalkannya, tahu-tahu ia sudah hilang, pak. Saya takut…" Katanya, nadanya gemetar. Ibu berambut _orange_ pucat di sebelahnya mengelus punggungnya lembut.

Polisi itu lalu melempar pandangan pada wanita yang lain, "Kalau ibu?"

"Anak saya semalam pergi mencari ayahnya, tapi saat suami saya pulang, ia berkata ia tidak bersamanya. Saya takut ia diculik seseorang…" Tutur ibu itu.

"Baik, kami akan segera—"

"PAK POLISI!"

Satu lagi wanita paruh baya menerobos kantor kecil itu. Rambutnya hitam di potong pendek. Kulit wajahnya pucat, penuh peluh.

"Shiota-san?" Rupanya mereka bertiga saling kenal.

"Ada apa, bu?"

"Tolong, pak!" Shiota Hiromi berteriak ketakutan. Rautnya yang sudah tua semakin nampak tua dan warna hilang sepenuhnya dari wajahnya.

"Ya, bu, ada apa?"

"ANAK SAYA DICULIK SEEKOR NAGA!"

.

.

 **THE RYUU OF YOU**

 **Genre : Romance/Fantasy**

 **Rate : T…?**

 **Pair : ChibaxHayami (main) , KaruNagi and MaeIso (side pair)**

 **Setting : Edo!AU, Dragon!ChibaKaruMae, Human!HayaNagiIso**

 **Warnings : Typo(s) , alur dan EYD berantakan, OOC, ketidaktahuan yang menyesatkan, judul ama isi ga nyambung, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#HappyReading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/ Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

.

Ketika Rinka membuka mata, yang pertama ia sadari adalah bahwa ini bukanlah rumahnya.

 _Futon_ -nya terlalu empuk. Rinka yakin ia akan tidur sepanjang hari kalau saja _alarm_ tubuhnya tidak berbunyi. Ia menyibakkan selimutnya, memandang ruangan yang kini merupakan kamarnya. Di belakangnya terbentang lukisan seekor naga yang dilukis dengan tinta cina. Di sudut ruangan itu, terdapat sebuah cermin besar. Di sebelahnya, ada sebuah laci berisi pakaiannya. Laci itu terbuat dari kayu pohon beringin naga.

Sedikit demi sedikit, ingatannya tentang kejadian semalam muncul dalam pikirannya. Ia mengejar seekor naga, yang berujung ia dibawa ke Istana Klan Naga Karasuma dan menjadi calon pengantin seorang manusia setengah naga yang berponi arogan.

Rinka menghela napas. Dalam hati menyesali keingintahuannya itu. Tapi tidak ada jalan untuk kabur dari sini. Dan ia berpikir tidak ada salahnya mempelajari sedikit mengenai dunia baru ini.

Pintu kayu digeser tiba-tiba. Wujud Ryuunosuke memasuki ruangan masuk dalam penglihatan Rinka.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun." Adalah kalimat pertama yang Ryuunosuke lontarkan. Rinka mengerutkan dahinya. Apa-apaan sapaan itu.

"Ya, bisa kau lihat, " Rinka menjawab. Ryuunosuke maju selangkah, lalu berlutut dan menyerahkan secarik kertas, botol tinta dan pena bulu. Rinka menaikkan sebelah alisnya—heran.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin mengabari keluargamu?" Ryuunosuke mengingat kembali permintaan Rinka semalam, ia melanjutkan, "Nanti salah satu penjagaku akan mengantarkannya pada keluargamu…"

Rinka terdiam. Matanya membulat, perlahan berani memandang Ryuunosuke. Satu—hal kecil—yang Rinka sadari. Ryuunosuke menjaga janjinya.

Tangannya lalu meraih kertas dan botol tinta tersebut. Ryuunosuke berbalik, meminta pada pelayan di sana untuk membawakan meja kecil.

"Setelah selesai, pergilah mandi. Nanti kita akan sarapan, " Pesan Ryuunosuke, sebelum melangkah meninggalkan kamar Rinka. Pintu ditutup oleh sang pelayan.

Rinka masih terdiam. Memandang pintu kayu yang sempat dilewati sosok Ryuunosuke. Dibalik wajah dinginnya, ternyata dia perduli juga.

' _Tu—Tunggu! Kenapa aku mendadak lunak padanya! Dia itu putra mahkota arogan, aku harus mencamkan itu!'_ Batin Rinka. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, ia segera meraih pena bulu yang tercelup di dalam botol tinta itu. Mulai menulis.

.

.

* * *

Isogai terbangun dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah tidur Hiroto.

Isogai tidak ingat ia tidur bersama si naga pirang. Seingatnya ia tidur sendiri, mungkin Hiroto menerobos masuk dan—dengan seenaknya—tidur di sebelahnya Isogai.

Diam-diam Isogai mengulum senyum. Harus ia akui pangeran Klan Naga Karasuma yang satu ini memang tampan. Rambut pirang pendeknya berkilau seperti sutera. Rahangnya tegas, dan alisnya—adalah favorit Isogai.

Tangannya terulur, mengelus helaian pirang itu. Memang indah, halus, benar-benar terawat. Lalu tangannya turun ke rahang Hiroto, mengelusnya pelan. Benar-benar rupa seorang pangeran yang rupawan.

"Hng…" Sebuah erangan datang dari mulut Hiroto. Isogai sedikit terkesiap, tangannya menjauhi rahang Hiroto, namun sebuah tangan bercakar menahannya.

"E—Eh, Hiroto-san—"

" _Ohayou_ , Yuuma-kun…" Hiroto mengecup punggung tangan itu. Punggung tangan Isogai sedikit kasar, namun tidak sepenuhnya. Masih menunjukkan kehalusannya. Hiroto melihat pipi Isogai merona, membuat senyum Hiroto mengembang.

"Ke—Kenapa Hiroto-san… bisa ada di kamarku?" Tanya Isogai, gugup. Setelah mengetahui Hiroto adalah putra mahkota dari klan naga paling dikenal seantero Jepang, membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara seakrab saat ia mengenal Hiroto di depan toko buah.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh tidur bersama pengantinku?" Tanya Hiroto polos, kedua alisnya naik. Isogai semakin merona mendengarnya, dan senyuman Hiroto berubah menjadi seringai kecil, "Duh, kau manis sekali…" Lanjutnya, dan dengan cepat mencuri ciuman di pipi Isogai yang sudah panas dan merah.

"Hi—Hiroto-san…"

' _Aih, dia manis sekali! Aku memang hebat!'_ Batin Hiroto girang. Tangannya terulur mengelus rambut hitam Isogai, sesekali memainkan sepasang 'antena' di atasnya. Lucu sekali, dan rambut itu, lembut sekali. Hiroto ragu bisa menemukan rambut sehalus ini di dunia manapun.

Tiba-tiba pintu kayu diketuk, sebuah siluet muncul dan berkata, "Hiroto-sama, Yuuma-sama, waktunya bangun…"

"Ugh…" Hiroto merengut—kesal. Acaranya bermesraan dengan pujaan hatinya pupus sudah. Isogai yang melihatnya tertawa singkat.

"Ayo, Hiroto-san!" Pinta Isogai, perlahan bangkit. Namun lengannya keburu ditahan tangan Hiroto.

"Mandi bareng, yuk."

.

.

* * *

"Na~gi~sa-kun~" Nagisa merasakan tusukan pelan dan sedikit sakit di pipinya. Ia berusaha menghiraukannya, namun tusukan itu semakin gencar dilancarkan.

"Nagisa-kun~" Kembali, pipinya ditusuk oleh sesuatu. Nagisa—menyerah—membuka matanya, memerlihatkan _aquamarine_ -nya yang masih berkabut oleh kantuk.

Pemandangan di depannya adalah wajah Karma yang tersenyum cerah. _Yukata_ merah darah yang dikenakannya sedikit terlipat. Nagisa memaksakan senyumnya.

" _Ohayou_ , Karma-san…"

"Kau tidak usah seformal itu, Nagisa-kun…, " Karma berucap, diiringi tawa pelan. Tangannya masih menumpu sebelah pipinya, "Lagipula, kau 'kan _pengantin_ -ku…" Lanjutnya, dengan seulas seringai licik.

Mengingat kejadian itu, pipi Nagisa memanas sedikit, tapi masih dapat memertahankan raut datarnya, "Karma-san…"

Karma terdiam. Pemandangan di depannya terlalu bersinar. Terlalu manis. Nagisa, dengan raut masih mengantuk, dan pipi yang memerah karena malu… Karma ingin menerkamnya sekarang. Tidak, tunggu, Karma, masih belum. Tunggulah waktu yang tepat.

Setelah sadar dari khayalan kotornya, Karma berucap, "Waktunya bangun, Nagisa-kun. Sarapan sudah siap. Kami akan menunggu di ruang makan…" Seraya bangkit, membenarkan posisi _yukata-_ nya.

"Uhm…" Karma lalu meninggalkan Nagisa di kamar. Nagisa—dalam posisi terduduk—menunduk, memandang _futon_ yang tadi ditempati Karma.

.

.

* * *

Bagi Rinka, menemukan kamar mandi di istana sebesar ini adalah masalah. Beberapa kali ia tersasar, salah masuk belokan, bahkan hingga sampai ke kamar para pelayan. Rinka memutuskan ia harus membuat peta ruangan-ruangan penting di istana ini.

Ketika ia berhasil menemukan kamar mandi dan membuka pintunya, sebuah bak mandi yang luas menyambut pandangan Rinka. Bak mandi itu terbuat dari keramik hitam obsidian, dengan pancuran berbentuk kepala naga. Dari mulut naga itu, air hangat mengucur keluar. Di keempat sisi bak mandi itu juga terdapat empat patung naga kecil. Kepala keempat naga itu menengadah ke atas dengan gaya angkuh, namun elegan. Sesaat, Rinka melihat rupa Ryuunosuke dalam pahatan patung itu.

Setelah menanggalkan _kimono_ -nya, kaki Rinka perlahan menjejakkan kakinya di dalam bak mandi. Kehangatan air menyambutnya. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai dimasukkan ke dalam bak, hingga sebatas lehernya. Rinka tidak pernah merasakan mandi dengan air hangat. Ia harus berbagi air dengan Kousuke dan orang tuanya. Berbicara tentang mereka, apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang?

' _Ayah, ibu, dan Kousuke… mungkin sedang mengkhawatirkanku…'_ Batin Rinka.

"Rinka-sama."

"HUWAH!" Rinka terlonjak, air sedikit keluar dari bak. Rinka memandang _horror_ sosok pelayan wanita berbalut yukata putih yang berdiri tak jauh dari bak mandinya. Dari mana ia muncul?

"Y—Ya?"

"Ini sabunnya, " Pelayan itu menyodorkan sebuah sabun yang diletakkan dalam tatakan persegi batu obsidian hitam.

Rinka meraih sabun berwarna _pink_ itu, " _A—Arigatou_." Pelayan itu membungkuk sesaat, sebelum tiba-tiba menghilang. Rinka harus mencatat dalam benaknya bahwa kaum naga mempunyai kemampuan menghilang seperti ninja.

Sabun dalam genggamannya menguarkan bau seperti bunga sakura.

.

.

* * *

"Uwaah!"

Isogai berdecak kagum melihat betapa luasnya kamar mandi yang ia datangi. Hiroto tersenyum di belakang punggungnya. Isogai melihat beberapa pelayan pria yang berdiri di dinding kamar mandi itu meninggalkan kamar mandi itu.

"Hiroto-san?"

"Pelayan-pelayan itu mengganggu, " Hiroto mengusap tengkuknya, bibirnya mengerucut. _Aku tidak mau mereka melihat tubuhmu_ —tambahnya dalam hati.

Setelah mereka melepas _yukata_ mereka, keduanya merendamkan diri mereka dalam bak besar itu. Hiroto—yang berada di belakang Isogai—melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Isogai. Membuat si wajah _ikemen_ terkejut.

"Hiroto-san—"

Hiroto menulikan telinganya, kemudian mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pundak Isogai. Aroma khas Isogai menguar dalam hidungnya, dan Hiroto akan memastikan otaknya mengingat bau itu. Ujung hidungnya digesekkan pada kulit pundak Isogai. Isogai menahan napasnya, menahan sensasi geli yang diakibatkan oleh si pangeran pirang.

"Hh… Yuuma-kun… aku mencintaimu… sangat…" Racau Hiroto, masih merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak pujaannya. Isogai membeku ditempat.

"Tapi Hiroto-san, ini 'kan hanya—"

"Tidak, aku tidak memilihmu karena terpaksa, " Bantah Hiroto, pegangannya pada pinggang Isogai menguat, "Aku benar-benar memilihmu… karena aku mencintaimu…"

Isogai tidak bisa menahan ronanya. Beruntung ia memunggungi Hiroto.

"…"

"Tidak apa kau belum mencintaiku sekarang, " Kepala Hiroto terangkat, dan Isogai sesaat kehilangan kehangatannya, "Aku bisa menunggu… hingga kau dapat menyadarinya…" Isogai menelengkan kepalanya dan disambut senyum tulus Hiroto.

Tangan Hiroto meraih sabun yang diletakkan di ujung bak mandi, mulai menggosok punggung Isogai dengan sabun. Tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka. Memang hening, tapi bukanlah hening yang canggung. Hening yang nyaman, menenangkan. Isogai menutup matanya, merasakan lembutnya sabun yang digosokkan Hiroto ke punggungnya.

' _Ya… akan kucoba…'_ Batin Isogai.

.

.

* * *

Ternyata menemukan ruang makan lebih sulit daripada kamar mandi. Seperti sebelumnya, Rinka tersasar, salah masuk belokan. Ia terperangkap di antara lorong-lorong dengan lukisan naga dan pegunungan dari tinta cina. Tetapi setelah menemukan sebuah belokan tunggal, Rinka berhasil menemukan ruang makan. Di meja makan, Karma tengah duduk, berbicara singkat pada Tadaomi.

Rinka membungkuk sesaat kepada keduanya, " _Ohayou_ , Tadaomi-sama, Karma-san…"

" _Ohayou_ , Rinka, duduklah, " Ujar Tadaomi, layaknya seorang ayah pada anaknya. Rinka menurut dan duduk di seberang Karma.

Beberapa saat duduk, namun Rinka merasa ada sepasang mata mengawasinya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan Karmalah orang yang memandanginya sejak tadi.

"Ada masalah, Karma-san?" Tanya Rinka—sedikit berbisik.

Karma mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan, sehingga matanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari Rinka, "Oh, Rinka-san, apakah kau masih bertengkar dengan kakakku?" Tanyanya, berbisik pula.

"Tidak terlalu, lagipula aku tidak mau mencari masalah…" Balas sang gadis.

"Benarkah? Apa itu berarti hatimu mulai terbuka pada Ryuu- _nii-sama_?" Tanya Karma lagi. Alis Rinka berkedut mendengar nama yang cukup menyebalkan itu.

"Tidak. Sama sekali." Imbuhnya, dengan penekanan. Karma tergelak.

"Kau menarik, Rinka- _nee-sama_ , tapi aku yakin waktu akan mengubahmu…" Karma lalu menjauh dari Rinka, masih memasang seringai menyebalkan itu. Rinka _kembali_ mencatat bahwa ia harus menjaga jarak dari pangeran termuda ini.

Tak lama, semua anggota keluarga telah mendatangi meja makan. Setelah beramah tamah sejenak, hidangan pun disajikan. Seperti biasa, Rinka dan Ryuunosuke kembali membuat jarak. Kali ini mereka tidak berebut makanan seperti semalam, mereka telah belajar dari kesalahan. Hiroto diam-diam melemparkan tatapan cemas pada kakaknya itu, sesekali mengerling sang ayah, berharap ayahnya itu mengetahui ada yang salah pada mereka berdua. Nyatanya tidak.

Setelah sesi sarapan, Tadaomi berdehem, "Seperti biasa, hari ini sehabis sarapan kalian ada latihan pedang, " Ujarnya, menatap ketiga puteranya bergantian, "Dan untuk kalian bertiga, " Kemudian ia beralih pada Isogai, Nagisa dan Rinka, "kalian bisa melihat-lihat istana ini. Bila Yuuma-kun dan Nagisa-kun tertarik belajar pedang, kalian bisa ikut dengan puteraku…" Tambahnya.

.

.

* * *

"Oh, senang bisa melihatmu ada di sini, Rinka-san…" Ujar Ryuunosuke, dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Rinka hanya bisa memasang wajah datar.

"Aku bosan, dan aku akan tersesat di istana sebesar ini. Lebih baik menonton kalian berlatih pedang…" Dalihnya, setengah benar dan salah. Alasan kecil lainnya adalah karena Rinka ingin—walaupun _sedikit_ —mengenal lebih jauh mengenai Ryuunosuke.

Kini mereka berenam berada di halaman belakang istana yang penuh dengan pepohonan rindang. Rinka duduk di teras, ditemani pelayan ketiga pangeran, Hinata, Manami, dan Yuu. Isogai dan Nagisa memutuskan untuk ikut belajar bermain pedang. Mereka ditemani Hiroto dan Karma di sudut halaman, sementara Ryuunosuke memutuskan menantang ayahnya.

Sedikit penasaran, Rinka bertanya pada Yuu yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Apakah Ryuunosuke-sama pandai bermain pedang?"

Yuu membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil di antara kerutan di pipinya, "Itulah keharusan seorang pewaris tahta, Rinka-sama. Tapi memang benar, ia pandai bermain pedang. Keahliannya adalah menangkis serangan dan serangan dari arah samping…" Tutur pelayan pribadi Ryuunosuke itu. Rinka mengangguk paham, matanya kembali fokus pada sosok Ryuunosuke yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Tadaomi.

"Kau bisa mulai, Ryuunosuke."

Ryuunosuke mulai berlari, menghindari ke samping kiri ketika pedang Tadaomi melesat mengincar sisi lehernya. Kemudian ia berlari dan segera menghunuskan pedangnya, mengincar lengan kanan Tadaomi, namun gagal karena dengan gesit Tadaomi berhasil menghindarinya. Pedangnya terhunus, beradu sengit dengan belahan besi lainnya.

"Kecepatanmu harus ditambah, Ryuunosuke, " Tadaomi menilai, sembari mundur sesaat ke belakang dan kembali menghunuskan pedangnya tepat ke wajah Ryuunosuke. Dengan cepat Ryuunosuke menghadang ujung pedang itu dengan sisi pedangnya.

Terdengar bunyi dentingan dari kedua pedang itu. Ryuunosuke dan Tadaomi telah membuat jarak kira-kira setengah meter, sebelum kembali mengadu pedang mereka. Melesat ke kanan, Ryuunosuke berlari ke sisi belakang Tadaomi, berniat mengincar punggungnya. Namun kalah cepat, pedangnya terhalang kembali. Pedang Tadaomi menghalangi pedang Ryuunosuke, menimbulkan bunyi derik besi yang memilukan telinga.

"Wah…" Rinka tercengang di tempatnya. Melihat permainan pedang ayah dan anak tadi membuatnya bisu beberapa lama. Seakan-akan waktu berhenti di sekitarnya. Pergerakan Ryuunosuke sangat cepat, Rinka hanya bisa melihat gerakan Tadaomi serta pedang mereka yang beradu. Sial, ternyata pangeran arogan itu punya keahlian seperti ini.

"Kau mulai terkesan rupanya, " Sebuah suara baritone yang Rinka kenal membuatnya kembali ke alam nyata. Ryuunosuke sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Pedangnya sudah ia masukkan ke dalam sarung pedang.

"A—Aku tidak terkesan padamu! Permainanmu yang bagus!" Dalih Rinka cepat, sembari membuang wajahnya. Ia berharap rona _pink_ di wajahnya tidak terlihat. Ia bisa mendengar Ryuunosuke mendengus. Ia lalu duduk di antara Rinka dan Yuu.

"Yuu, tolong kembalikan ini ke tempatnya, " Pinta Ryuunosuke sembari memberikan pedangnya pada sang pelayan. Yuu membungkuk dan segera berjalan, meninggalkan keduanya. Hinata dan Manami asyik bercengkerama—tidak ada niat mengganggu pasangan itu.

Rinka dan Ryuunosuke kini memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada dua pangeran yang sibuk mengajari pengantinnya bermain pedang. Isogai yang pada dasarnya punya karakter cepat mengerti, dalam waktu singkat dapat menguasai dasar-dasar permainan pedang. Nagisa sendiri masih berusaha membuat ayunan pedangnya lebih mantap.

"Aku ingin mencoba…" Celetuk Rinka. Suaranya sangat pelan, dengan tujuan agar telinga naga di sampingnya tidak mendengar. Sayangnya telinga hewan sepuluh kali lebih peka dari manusia.

"Kau mau coba?" Ryuunosuke menawari, alhasil membuat Rinka menolehkan kepalanya. pangeran itu tersenyum simpul, dan Rinka berusaha menemukan udang yang bersembunyi.

"Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku orang baik, " Balas Ryuunosuke, sedikit membusungkan dadanya. Kemudian ia memanggil seorang pelayan lain dan berkata, "Tolong ambilkan baju dan celana selutut untuk Rinka-san, " Dan pelayan itu segera pergi.

"Kau… tidak usah repot-repot…" Gumam Rinka. Ryuunosuke menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Tidak apa. Ayo, kita ke ruang latihan…" Kemudian mereka berjalan meninggalkan halaman belakang.

.

.

* * *

Dan di sinilah mereka. Di sebuah ruangan berukuran 10 kali 12 meter. Ruangan itu terbilang cukup luas karena tidak ada benda-benda lain di ruangan itu, selain lukisan pohon beringin naga tergantung di dinding.

Rinka sekarang mengenakan baju dan celana selutut berwarna hitam. Ryuunosuke bilang ini pakaian khusus latihan untuk para prajurit istana. Ia duduk bersimpuh, sebilah pedang kayu terpampang di depannya. Ryuunosuke juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama, namun tidak mengenakan celana. Ekornya yang berbulu hitam legam berayun-ayun pelan.

"Aku akan mengajarkan hal yang paling dasar dalam ilmu pedang, yaitu ayunan, " Ryuunosuke memulai, mengambil sebilah pedang kayu dari tangan Yuu, "Kalau ayunanmu tidak mantap, kau akan berakhir seperti permainan pedang Nagisa tadi…" Rinka mengingatnya. Nagisa mengayun pedang dengan tidak mantap, sehingga ayunannya terkesan lemah.

"Mungkin akan terdengar sedikit sadis, tetapi untuk mendapatkan ayunan yang mantap, kau harus membayangkan dirimu sedang membunuh musuhmu, " Ryuunosuke berjalan mengitari tempat, "Sayat mereka dengan ayunan pedangmu. Kalau kau membayangkan dengan baik, maka ayunanmu akan mantap…" Rinka mengangguk pelan.

Ryuunosuke menambahkan, "Ya, melihat karaktermu yang begitu, aku yakin kau akan cepat belajar…" Yang dimaksudkannya di sini adalah 'tempramen Rinka' .

"Sialan kau…" Desis Rinka. Ryuunosuke memasang tampang _deadpan_ , lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

Ryuunosuke memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangan, lalu dengan gerakan cepat, mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah kanan. Saking cepatnya, Rinka dapat merasakan udara berhembus di depannya, akibat dari gesekan pedang kayu itu dengan udara. Suara 'wuut' yang cukup kencang terdengar.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, " Ryuunosuke menunjuk pedang kayu di hadapan Rinka, "Ambillah, dan kita lihat apa kau bisa melakukannya…"

Rinka menggenggam pedangnya, mencengkeramnya kuat. Ia menutup matanya dan mulai membayangkan. Ia harus membayangkan musuh. Banyak. Berdarah dingin. Tapi yang muncul malah bayangan Ryuunosuke, dengan cengirannya yang terkesan merendah, dan mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata _'Siapa juga yang mau menikah dengan wanita bermulut kasar dan tempramen sepertimu…'_

 **CTAK**

' _Dasar pangeran arogan!'_ Membuka matanya, Rinka mengayunkan pedangnya ke sisi kiri. Namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Ryuunosuke yang berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya. Pedangnya sempat mengenai Ryuunosuke, untungnya pemuda itu berhasil menghindar. Namun sayang beberapa helai rambutnya berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Ma—Maaf!" Sekasar apapun Rinka, jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang berlebihan, ia pasti akan meminta maaf. Namun Ryuunosuke menggeleng, bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil.

"Lumayan, " Komentarnya, "Mungkin kalau aku lengah sedikit, hidungku akan patah…" Tambahnya.

Rinka menatapnya tidak percaya, "Apa ayunanku sekuat itu…?" Dalam hati ia berdoa agar hidung mancung sang pangeran tidak bengkok ke kanan.

Ryuunosuke tertawa kecil, "Cukup kuat. Kau bisa lihat rambutku rontok akibat bergesekan dengan pedangmu…" Katanya sambil menunjuk beberapa helaian hitam di atas tatami.

' _Menarik, '_ Batin Ryuunosuke, _'Dia bukan tipe wanita yang lemah ataupun apa. Permainan pedangnya kuat. Gawat, dia jadi mengingatkanku pada_ okaa-sama _…'_ Ia tersenyum kecut dalam hati.

"Walaupun begitu, " Ujar Ryuunosuke lagi, "Aku tidak bisa melatihmu bermain pedang kalau kau sendiri—"

"Tidak, aku mau, " Potong Rinka, matanya masih terfokus pada pedang kayu di genggamannya, "Lagipula, lebih baik begini daripada duduk diam dan menonton saja…" Mata zamrud bertemu pandang dengan barisan poni. Bibir tipis Rinka membentuk seringai menantang.

Ryuunosuke meneguk ludahnya perlahan. Ia _memilih_ wanita yang _tidak biasa_.

.

.

* * *

"Ryuu _-nii-sama_! Rinka- _nee-sama_!" Hiroto-lah yang menyambut kedatangan Ryuunosuke dan Rinka di ruang santai sehabis berlatih pedang. Kedua adiknya itu sedang duduk beralaskan tatami. Hiroto mengelap peluhnya dengan handuk putih, di sampingnya Isogai duduk sambil sesekali mengatur napas. Karma dan Nagisa sama-sama meneguk teh dari cangkir mereka.

"Kalian nampaknya berlatih keras…" Komentar Rinka, setelah melihat betapa banyaknya peluh di tubuh Nagisa dan Isogai.

"Begitulah, Yuuma-kun belajar dengan cepat, " Balas Hiroto, sembari mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Isogai. Isogai mengangguk tanda setuju.

Karma sendiri mengendikkan bahunya, "Nagisa sendiri sudah bisa memantapkan ayunannya…" Ujarnya singkat.

Rinka dan Ryuunosuke ikut mendudukkan diri di atas tatami. Manami datang beberapa saat setelahnya dengan dua cangkir teh hangat di atas nampan. Rinka mengambilnya, mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu menyeruputnya. Merasakan hangatnya teh yang mengalir di kerongkongannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua habis dari mana?" Celetuk Karma, yang berhasil mengundang cengiran Ryuunosuke.

"Oh, Rinka-san tertarik ingin berlatih pedang, jadi aku dengan senang hati mengajarinya…" Balasnya, dengan nada sedikit menyombongkan diri. Rinka mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

Hiroto—dengan mata madu berbinar melihat kakak dan calon kakak iparnya mulai akrab—bertanya, "Lalu, bagaimana?"

Rinka menjawab, "Aku hampir mematahkan hidungnya…" Sontak Hiroto dan Karma memandangnya _horror_. Begitu pula dengan Isogai dan Nagisa.

"RYUU- _NII-SAMA_! RYUU- _NII-SAMA_ TIDAK APA, KAN?" Yang heboh sendiri adalah Hiroto, takut kakak tercintanya tidak akan tampan lagi dengan hidungnya yang mancung. Karma menahan tawanya dibalik telapak tangannya. Bahunya bergetar.

" _Urusai_ , Hiroto, hidungku baik, " Ujar Ryuunosuke, mendelik kesal pada pengantin di sebelahnya yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Sepertinya dia berniat betul ingin membunuhku…"

Senyuman di wajah Rinka makin melebar, "Tentu… suatu saat aku _akan_ membunuhmu…" Rinka berdeklarasi.

"Kalau kau bisa, _hime-sama_ …"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Wah, Ryuu- _nii-sama_ dan Rinka _-nee-sama_ sudah akrab rupanya!" Satu kalimat polos dari Hiroto dan Karma sontak membungkam pertengkaran mereka berdua. Mereka menoleh pada mereka berdua, lantas melempar _glare_ dan berkata kompak,

" _Kami tidak akrab_."

"Hahahaha, terserah…" Balas Hiroto ringan.

Karma meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya, bersiul, "Nanti juga bakalan cinta…"

"Rinka-san tidak boleh membodohi diri sendiri…" Nagisa dengan kalemnya menyeruput tehnya.

"Siapa yang bodoh?!"

"Ahahaha, kalian mesra sekali…" Komentar nggak nyambung keluar dari mulut Isogai.

"Siapa yang mesra, hah?!"

"Pfft, _tsundere_."

"KARMA-SAN!"

Mereka kembali tergelak, menikmati sore yang melayang pelan melintasi langit para naga.

Mereka tidak menyadari, sejak tadi ada sepasang mata mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

.

.

* * *

" _Tuan, kami menemukan para pengantin pangeran Klan Naga Karasuma…"_

" _Bagus, yang mana pengantin pewaris tahta?"_

" _Seorang wanita, berambut_ orange _dan bermata hijau zamrud…"_

" _Hahahaha… bagus, dengan ini rencana bisa dijalankan…"_

" _Rencana Anda pasti akan sukses, Tuan…"_

" _Tentu saja… aku menginginkan kepala pewaris tahta itu di mejaku."_

"Ha'i _."_

" _Pergilah, Rio, Ryoma."_

* * *

 **==TBC==**

* * *

Fandom AssClass! /lambain tangan/ bertemu lagi! **The Ryuu of You** updated! Ohya, makasih juga buat temen Ameru yang sama gesreknya(?) ama Ameru, **Ribkech** -cchi yang udah bikin fanart **ChibaHaya**! (yang menjadi _cover_ baru **The Ryuu of You** ) ampe2 teriak2 sendiri ngeliatinnya XDD

Ada yang udah baca chapter terbaru AssClass? Tiba2 jadi ngeship Nakamura ama Terasaka nih=w=)a hehehe…

Betewe, makasih banyak yang udah baca fic ini, ngereview, serta fav dan follownya, wordsnya agak berkurang nih gara2 Ameru males dan sekarang lagi ada masalah ama telinga… berharap aja apdetannya lebih cepat^^;

Ohya, kalau ada koreksi mengenai fic ini, jangan ragu untuk komentar! Karena Ameru hanya tahu sedikit2 tentang dunia Jepang jaman Edo, Ameru butuh masukan dari _reader-sama_ semua. Mungkin referensi?

Okeh, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	3. Kidnaping Part 1

Rinka memandangi pemandangan di bawah balkon istana itu ngeri. Ia bisa melihat tanah bebatuan yang menjadi pijakan istana ini melayang pelan, dan langit malam di bawahnya bergerak seperti aliran air yang tenang. Hitamnya malam yang mengelilinginya membuat Rinka merasa terhipnotis. Langit malam seolah tak berdasar, dalam seperti hendak menelannya. Cahaya Bulan yang terang menerangi langit seperti riak danau yang tenang.

Rinka tidak sadar apa yang sedang ia lamunkan. Ia mencengkeram pinggiran balkon dengan erat, sehingga dinginnya angin malam merembes masuk ke pori-pori kulitnya. Ia merasakan udara berhembus pelan, menerpa kepalanya, dan rasanya ia ingin—

"RINKA!"

Rinka tidak sadar apa yang terjadi,

Dan yang ia tahu, ia terperosok ke dalam hitamnya langit malam.

 _._

 _._

 **THE RYUU OF YOU**

 **Genre : Romance/Fantasy**

 **Rate : T…?**

 **Pair : ChibaHaya (main) , KaruNagi and MaeIso (side)**

 **Setting : Edo!AU, Dragon!ChibaMaeKaru, Human!HayaNagiIso**

 **Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC, garing, roman kurang, EYD failed, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#HappyReading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **FanFiction © Hasegay Meuro**

 _ **.**_

Ryuunosuke terkejut bukan main ketika melihat calon pengantinnya (Ia harus mengakuinya) tiba-tiba terjatuh dari balkon barat istananya. Dengan sigap ia berubah wujud menjadi naga, dan dengan cepat menangkap Rinka.

"Huh?" Rinka mengerjap heran ketika sisik naga berkilauan ditangkap matanya. Ia melongok dan menemukan Ryuunosuke tengah terbang memutar dengan dirinya di atas punggungnya.

"Ryuuno—"

"Baka!" Ryuunosuke menghardiknya. Rinka berjengit, ia terdengar marah, "Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh nanti, hah?!" Raungnya lagi, kemudian ia berbelok sedikit.

Rinka melihat ke bawah lagi. Menemukan langit malam seolah berputar di antara mereka. Jangan bilang, barusan tadi Rinka terjun bebas?

Merasa Rinka tidak menjawab hardikannya, Ryuunosuke segera terbang kembali ke istananya. Begitu ia menginjakkan kaki, ia merubah wujudnya kembali ke setengah naga, menggendong Rinka bridal style. Ryuunosuke menangkap raut kaget dan khawatir pada wajah Rinka.

Ryuunosuke lantas menurunkan Rinka, aneh mendengar ia tidak protes, "Jadi, mau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau melompat dari balkon?" Tanyanya, nadanya masih terdengar ketus pasca kejadian tadi.

Rinka menunduk, tidak berani menatap Ryuunosuke, "A—Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya sedang… memandang langit di bawah, dan aku tidak sadar kalau—"

Ah, Rinka hanya kaget. Terkadang ketika melamun di balkon, seseorang bisa memiliki inisiatif untuk melompat. Seperti terhipnotis.

"Cukup, " Potong Ryuunosuke, membuat Rinka mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ryuunosuke, aku—aku minta maaf—"

Ucapan Rinka terpotong ketika merasakan tangan besar dan bercakar hinggap pelan di kepalanya. Diusapnya kepala Rinka pelan, membuat Rinka agak merona.

"Tidak apa, lain kali jangan diulangi, " Ujar Ryuunosuke, kemudian mengangkat tangannya, "Masih baik aku melihatmu tadi…"

Rinka merasa dadanya teremas. Ia hampir mati, dan yang tidak mengenakkan, membuat Ryuunosuke khawatir. Rasa menyesal segera menelusup ke hatinya.

"Aku minta maaf, Ryuunosuke, " Rinka berujar, pelan, sembari mencengkeram kimono merah mudanya, "Aku lalai, aku—aku tidak berguna—"

"Jangan bicara begitu, " Ryuunosuke memelankan nada bicaranya. Rinka melebarkan matanya, melihat kilatan merah di balik poni itu terkesan melembut.

Tapi tetap saja rasa bersalah itu tidak mau hilang.

"Aku tidak akan lengah lagi." Satu kalimat, sukses membungkamkan Ryuunosuke. Wanita dihadapannya ini kuat, baik fisik maupun pendiriannya. Ryuunosuke tersenyum tipis, lantas berbalik badan.

"Terserah kau."

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Kuso!"_

 _Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara gemerisik daun. Sesosok pria muncul di belakang sosok lain yang berambut panjang. Pria itu mendecih, seakan mengolok hasil kerja temannya itu._

" _Kupikir tadi rencanamu itu bagus, "_

" _Berisik Ryoma, " Tukas si rambut panjang, kemudian mengigit kukunya yang panjang, "Harusnya mantra hipnotis itu berhasil, " Gumamnya._

" _Memang tadinya berhasil, " Balas pria tinggi besar itu, kemudian fokus memandang cerahnya bulan purnama, "Kalau saja si pewaris tahta itu tidak datang." Ujarnya dingin, menimbulkan decihan lain dari si rambut panjang._

" _Sudahlah, " Kemudian ia mengibaskan rambut pirangnya, "Kalau begitu kita pindah ke rencanamu, Ryoma."_

 _Yang bernama Ryoma kemudian balas tersenyum sadis, lidahnya menjilat bibirnya penuh hasrat._

" _Tentu. Cara ini akan berhasil."_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Malam semakin larut, dan Rinka tidak bisa tidur. Memikirkan kejadian—yang ia sendiri—tidak tahu mengapa, membuatnya terjaga hampir dua jam lamanya. Ia kemudian bangkit, dan memutuskan berkeliling istana sejenak. Mungkin bisa menjernihkan pikirannya.

Sedikit mendapat informasi dari Manami dan Hinata, Rinka menjadi tahu sedikit jalur-jalur istana ini. Paling tidak Rinka tahu posisi ruang makan, dapur, kamar mandi, kamarnya sendiri, dan ruang berkumpul, sehingga nantinya ia tidak akan tersesat lagi.

Soal kamar Ryuunosuke, Rinka tidak mau ambil pusing soal itu. Orang itu cukup tidur dengan dirinya sendiri, tidak dengannya. Selain karena belum terbiasa, Rinka sendiri juga enggan tidur sekamar—apalagi seranjang—dengan pangeran menyebalkan itu.

Ternyata mereka masih menyimpan dendam masing-masing.

Tetapi berkat kejadian tadi, Rinka merasa dendamnya terhadap Ryuunosuke berkurang sedikit, walau belum sepenuhnya. Lagipula Rinka berterima kasih padanya, karena jika terlambat sedikit saja, Rinka bisa mati.

Lamunan Rinka berhenti ketika ia merasakan cahaya menimpa sisi pipinya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan menemukan ruang kumpul dalam keadaan sangat sepi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam, dan menemukan singgasana pewaris Klan Naga Karasuma sekarang, Tadaomi, kosong. Pemiliknya pastilah sudah tidur. Dan nantinya, Ryuunosuke yang akan duduk di sana sebagai pewaris klan naga terbesar di Jepang, atau bahkan dunia.

Membayangkannya membuat Rinka agak tersipu. Ia memandang sekeliling ruangan, merasakan keteduhan istana besar itu.

"Wah, beruntungnya aku~"

Rinka menoleh dengan cepat, dan menemukan seorang wanita tengah duduk di pinggiran balkon dari baja itu. Rambut pirang panjangnya melambai tertiup angin, mata biru _shapphire_ -nya memantulkan cahaya bulan. Senyum _cheesy_ tak hilang dari bibir tipisnya. Di sebelahnya, pria berbadan kekar dan besar berjongkok dan menatapnya sengit. Rambut pirang pucatnya di potong cepak, dan sorot matanya menakutkan.

"Siapa—"

"Nakamura Rio, " Suara tinggi wanita itu bergaung di antara udara, kemudian ia mengendik pada orang di sebelahnya, "Terasaka Ryoma. _Half-dragon_."

Rinka merasakan pertanda tidak baik, ia mencoba untuk lari kembali ke dalam. Namun sesuatu menahan kakinya, padahal tidak ada apapun yang menempel di lantai.

Terdengar Nakamura Rio tertawa nyaring, sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya, "Mantra penyegel gerakan. Anda tidak bisa bergerak, nona, " Bibirnya menyirengai sadis, menatap Rinka yang berdiri kaku tak berdaya, gemetar perlahan.

"Ja—Jangan—"

Kemudian keduanya turun dari pinggiran balkon. Mereka berjalan ke arah Rinka. Perlahan dan sarat akan maut. Rinka membuka mulutnya, hendak menjerit. Namun sebuah telapak tangan besar dan bersisik membekapnya. Rinka berusaha meronta, namun mantra penyegel itu seakan membelenggu seluruh tubuhnya.

"Maaf, nona, tapi kami harus membawamu, " Rio mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rinka, bisa Rinka rasakan hangatnya napas wanita itu, "Kalau kau tidak ikut, tunanganmu bisa saja kehilangan nyawa, lho~"

Rinka mencelos. Mendengar Ryuunosuke dalam bahaya, membuatnya merasa tidak berguna. Sial, ia adalah tunangan seorang pangeran dan ia tidak lebih dari seorang wanita lemah.

"Mari kita pergi, Ryoma, " Rio menyirengai, berbalik menatap bulatnya bulan di luar sana, "Menuju Yanagisawa-sama."

Sekejap, dan mereka bertiga lenyap ditelan malam.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Pagi merayap perlahan dari sela-sela jendela kayu. Ryuunosuke membuka matanya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas _futon_. Ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya, dan entah mengapa Ryuunosuke merasa hilang. Semalam, ia juga susah tidur, hingga ia memaksakan dirinya untuk memejamkan mata.

Akhir-akhir ini Rinka selalu membuat kemajuan dan kejutan. Mulai dari kemampuan beladirinya, seni memainkan pedang kayu—yang ternyata sangat baik untuk ukuran wanita—hingga kenyataan bahwa seorang Rinka pandai memasak. Teringat dalam benak Ryuunosuke bagaimana Rinka memasakkannya sup _tofu_ dan sebuah telur rebus. Tidak mengerti apakah sup _tofu_ dan telur rebus adalah perpaduan yang bagus, tetapi Ryuunosuke menyukai masakan sederhana Rinka itu dan mengapresiasikannya—sedikit.

Ryuunosuke tersenyum kecil. Tunangan menyebalkannya ini sudah mengalami perubahan sikap—walau tempramennya masih tidak bisa dikendalikan. Namun, cepat atau lambat, Rinka akan _tunduk_ di bawahnya. Pasti.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Ryuunosuke bangkit dari _futon_ -nya, melipatnya, lalu meletakkannya ke dalam lemari _futon_. Walaupun seorang pangeran, Ryuunosuke sudah diajarkan untuk mandiri, paling tidak untuk hal-hal kecil. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan Yuu yang sudah berumur.

"Kurasa menjahili Rinka adalah hal yang bagus." Gumam Ryuunosuke (bukan ide yang bagus, sebenarnya.)

Menggeser pintu, Ryuunosuke berjalan menuju kamar Rinka yang terletak agak jauh dari kamarnya. Pintu kayu digeser, namun yang Ryuunosuke temukan adalah kekosongan.

"Rinka?" Panggil Ryuunosuke, menelusuri kamar itu. _Futon_ milik Rinka masih di sana, berantakan dengan bantal dan selimut berserakan. Ryuunosuke menghela napas sebentar, lantas merapikan kekacauan kecil itu. Setelahnya, Ryuunosuke menatap kamar yang terkesan lowong itu. Kemana Rinka? Tidak biasanya ia bangun sepagi ini.

Ryuunosuke berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menemukan semua anggota keluarganya sudah berkumpul di sana. Karma dengan Nagisa, tengah mengobrol ringan. Sementara di ujung, Hiroto sibuk menjahili Yuuma yang sedang membaca buku—mungkin mencoba mendapatkan perhatiannya. Tadaomi dan Irina sendiri tengah menikmati udara pagi di singgasana masing-masing.

"Ah, _ohayou_ , Ryuu—nii-sama!" Hirotolah yang menyapanya dahulu, kemudian disusul yang lainnya. Ryuunosuke sendiri memilih diam, mencari ke segala penjuru ruangan, mencari satu sosok yang hilang.

"Ryuunosuke, kau melihat Rinka?" Suara nyaring Irina mendenging di telinga Ryuunosuke. Ia merasakan panik menjalar, karena tidak biasanya ibundanya menanyakan soalan Rinka.

"Rinka… tidak ada di dapur, ibunda?" Ryuunosuke bertanya pelan, memastikan. Biasanya kalau tidak ada di ruang tengah, Rinka akan ada di dapur bersama Yuu, Hinata dan Manami, membantu mereka membuat sarapan.

Alis Irina bertaut—heran, "Ibunda bertanya karena ibunda belum melihatnya sejak pagi, sayang. Tadi ibunda bertemu Yuu-san dan katanya Rinka tidak ada di dapur…"

Gawat!

"Ibunda, Rinka tidak ada di kamarnya, " Panik lolos dari mulut Ryuunosuke, membuat semua terdiam hening. Tadaomi melebarkan matanya, namun mulutnya masih rapat.

Sejurus kemudian, salah seorang prajurit berlari, lalu bersimpuh di depan singgasana Tadaomi. Rauntya nampak panik, di tangannya tergenggam sebuah gulungan berpita kuning cerah.

"Ampun, Yang Mulia, " Prajurit itu berteriak panik, "Ha—Hamba menemukan ini saat sedang patrol pagi, mengambang di atas kolam koi, Yang Mulia, "

Diserahkannya gulungan itu pada Tadaomi. Tadaomi membuka gulungan itu perlahan, dan seketika raut amarah bercampur panik menderai wajah datarnya.

"Panggil semua prajurit! Kumpulkan mereka! Arahkan mereka untuk menuju Istana Yanagi di utara!" Titah Tadaomi segera, dan prajurit itu segera membungkuk hormat dan berlari pergi. Suasana mendadak mencekam. Karma dan Hiroto refleks memeluk Nagisa dan Yuuma.

"Sayang, ada apa?" Irina mencoba menuntun Tadaomi kembali duduk. Ryuunosuke menatap ayahandanya nyalang, meminta penjelasan.

"Rinka, " Satu nama, dan sukses membuat tubuh Ryuunosuke menegang.

Tadaomi kemudian menyerahkan gulungan itu pada Ryuunosuke, memintanya membaca isi gulungan itu. Dan mata merah Ryuunosuke membulat sempurna.

.

.

* * *

 _Calon pengantinmu ada pada kami, pangeran. Datang sendiri, atau mungkin nyawanya akan menghilang._

 _Istana Yanagi di utara._

.

.

* * *

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Hanya terdengar teriakan parau itu, dan suara rantai. Rinka sadar betul ia sudah disekap, disandera, ditawan, atau apalah itu bahasanya. Di sini, di ruangan dari semen ukuran tiga kali tiga meter persegi, ia disekap. Rantai dengan beberapa kertas mantera membelenggu pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Lehernya juga ikut dirantai, dan dari sela-selanya keluar darah segar. Pasti tergores saat Rinka menggerakkan lehernya. Namun Rinka tidak peduli, yang ia inginkan adalah pergi dari istana mengerikan ini.

Suara pintu dibuka, membuatnya mendongakkan kepala. Rio, dengan _kimono_ hitam dengan motif naga emas, masuk. Pria bernama Terasaka Ryoma itu ada bersamanya. Mata biru Rio berkilat senang melihat Rinka.

"Selamat pagi, nona~ katakana, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Rio berkicau, lantas mendekat pada Rinka dan meraih dagunya, memaksa mata zamrud itu menatapnya.

Rinka memilih diam, membiarkan matanya mengintimidasi dan menguliti makhluk setengah naga itu. Rio mendengus remeh, lantas menampar pipi Rinka. Rinka terkejut dan merasakan pipinya berdesir panas, dan ia bisa merasakan cakar naga itu baru saja menggores pipinya. Rio tertawa nyaring, kemudian memasang wajah memelas.

"Aduh~~ maafkan aku, nona, aku melukai pipimu yang putih bagaikan susu itu, " Ujar Rio, lalu bergerak menjauh, "Tapi mata indahmu tidak akan melukaiku, nona cantik. Tunggulah hingga pangeranmu datang. Mungkin, " Kemudian, dijilatnya darah yang tertinggal di antara cakar putih tulangnya, "Darah berikutnya adalah darah pangeran Ryuunosuke Karasuma—"

Rio kemudian tertawa sadis, lantas pergi meninggalkan Rinka, meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam kegelapan ruangan itu. Rinka menunduk. Kata-kata Rio barusan mengiang liar di kepalanya. Berdenging menyakitkan. Karenanya, Ryuunosuke dalam bahaya. Karenanya, satu keluarga berada dalam masalah. Selalu saja, kapan Rinka bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

 _Selalu saja._

"Aku, " Desahnya, "Selalu saja membuat orang dalam masalah."

Terdengarlah isakan pelan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Tenanglah, nii-sama—"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?!"

Ryuunosuke dengan kasar menghentakkan tangan Maehara, membuat si naga pirang terkejut. Namun ia memaklumi. Kakaknya sedang panik dan panik membuat orang paling tenang sekalipun gusar.

"Tenanglah, Ryuu—ni-sama, " Suara malas Karma terdengar, "Rinka—nee-sama adalah wanita yang kuat. Ia akan baik-baik saja." Kali ini nada bicara Karma lebih serius. Matanya menatap datar namun tajam.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Ryuunosuke mulai tenang. Akal sehatnya kembali. Lalu ia menatap Tadaomi yang balas menatapnya penuh makna.

"Jangan, Ryuunosuke." Seakan bisa membaca mata itu, Tadaomi berujar. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dada.

"Tetapi mereka menginginkanku, ayahanda, " Balas Ryuunosuke, tidak kalah sengit, "Aku, atau nyawa Rinka, ayahanda."

Tadaomi mendengus, "Bagaimana kalau kau mati?" Dan Ryuunosuke kembali terdiam, "Tampuk kekuasaan klan ini ada padamu, nak."

' _Aku tahu itu.'_

Hiroto maju, lantas berkata, "Tapi nyawa Rinka—nee-sama tidak kalah penting, ayahanda, " Sembari menatap manik kelam ayahandanya, "Bukanya aku bermaksud melawan ayahanda, tetapi, Rinka—nee-sama adalah bagian dari keluarga kita—"

Keluarga. Sejak kapan Ryuunsouke menganggap Rinka begitu? Ia hanya menganggapnya sebatas seorang pengantin, pendamping hidupnya kelak. Tidak lebih. Namun adik-adiknya, bahkan orang tuanya, sudah menganggap Rinka lebih daripada itu.

Suasana semakin mencekam. Tadaomi tidak langsung menjawab, pun membantah kalimat Hiroto barusan. Ia berpikir, menimbang-nimbang.

Ryuunosuke merasakan tepukan ringan dipundaknya, yang berasal dari Hiroto. Adiknya itu tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Tenanglah, nii-sama, bukankah nii-sama yang bilang sendiri, " Katanya, "Kalau Rinka—nee-sama adalah orang yang kuat?"

Ryuunosuke mengerti, namun ia ragu. Ia gigit bibirnya.

"Tapi ini Klan Yanagi, Hiroto, " Ryuunosuke berujar, seakan teringat, "Mereka tidak akan main-main pada tawanan. Apalagi untuk hal sepenting ini."

Hiroto bungkam. Karma bangkit dari kursinya, membuat Nagisa menatapnya heran.

"Itu mudah, " Ujarnya, dan semua mata melihat padanya, "Bukankah kau punya dua adik yang kuat, nii-sama? Kau lupa?" Lanjutnya, nada bertanyanya disenandungkannya. Hiroto ber- _high five_ dengan adik bungsunya itu.

Ryuunosuke tersenyum tipis, "Sebenarnya kau hanya ingin memuaskan hasrat tidak normalmu itu, kan?" Nagisa bergidik mendengarnya, "Hasrat menyiksa orang?" Karma menaikkan sebelah alisnya—menantang.

"Kau bisa menebakku, nii-sama—"

"Tunggu."

Acara keakraban kakak-beradik itu terhenti ketika Tadaomi berdiri kembali. Ia menatap ketiga anaknya bergantian.

"Kalian jangan seenaknya pergi, ingat ini pertarungan antar klan." Ujar Tadaomi. Biarpun dibilang sosok ayahanda yang tegas dan terkesan cuek, seorang ayah tidak akan mungkin membiarkan anak-anaknya dalam bahaya.

"Ayahanda terlalu menganggap kami anak kecil, " Karma membantah, iris _mercury_ -nya berkilat kesal, "Asal ayahanda tahu saja, cepat atau lambat, peperangan antar klan tidak akan terhindarkan."

Dia benar.

"Paling tidak, ini merupakan peringatan, " Hiroto melanjutkan, nada bicaranya merendah, "Bahwa klan kita bukanlah klan sembarangan."

Tadaomi tidak bisa membantah, namun setengah membenarkan. Apakah anak-anaknya sudah sebesar ini? Terakhir kali Tadaomi melihat, mereka masih enggan keluar dari kamar Irina.

Mendengus geli, Tadaomi menjawab, "Sesuka kalian."

.

.

* * *

"Ryuu—nii-sama."

"Hm?"

Hiroto tak lantas menjawab. Terpaan angin mengacak-acak pirang keemasannya.

"Kalau aku bertemu klan Yanagi, akan kupastikan mereka membayar semua ini."

Ryuunosuke terdiam, dalam hati membenarkan kalimat adiknya barusan.

* * *

 **==TBC==**

* * *

SUDAAAH~~ LAMAA~~ KU TAK APDEEETT~~~ /staph

Maafkan ke-WB-an Ameru ini, emang susah mo apdet crita karena banyak tugas menggunungTT^TT semoga Ameru bisa rajin2 apdet

Betewe, Ameru bakalan buat MC (lagi) KaraIrina, mafia!AU, bisa saran mungkin beberapa?

Ditunggu kesan2 kaliaan~~


	4. Kidnaping Part 2-End

"Tinggal menunggu hingga Klan Yanagi berhasil menghancurkan Klan Karasuma."

"Aku setuju denganmu, kawan, " Gelak tawa, "Akan kuremukkan klan itu hingga tak bersisa."

"Pesta arak!" Suara yang lain berseru.

"Haha, sabar, bung, begitu kita-"

"Komandan, tunggu, apa itu di atas sana?"

"Apa?"

Seketika tidak ada suara.

"PANGGIL PASUKAN PLETON SATU! SERANGAN UDARA!"

.

.

.

 **THE RYUU OF YOU**

 **Genre : Romance/ Fantasy**

 **Rate : T...?**

 **Warnings : sudah diperingatkan**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/ Assassination Classroom (c) Yuusei Matsui**

 **Fanfiction (c) Colonel29**

.

.

.

Hirotolah yang mengamuk pertama. Gerbang besi dua kali tinggi tubuh naganya berhasil ia remukkan, memberikan akses bagi Ryuunosuke untuk masuk ke halaman depan istana.

"Aku akan urus di sini, _Nii-sama_ segeralah cari Rinka- _nee-sama_!" Seru Hiroto. Ekor keemasannya menyambit anak panah yang melesat.

"Tidak, Hiroto-" Namun kalimat Ryuunosuke terpotong oleh tepukan di pundaknya. Itu Karma.

"Ayo, _Nii-sama_."

Ryuunosuke menggertakkan giginya. Ia benci ketika saudaranya harus bertarung demi dirinya.

"Ayo Karma."

Ryuunsouke berlari masuk.

.

.

.

Rinka terbangun oleh suara debuman yang terdengar dari luar. Matanya lelah, kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Entah apa yang terjadi di luar.

 _'Apakah itu-'_ Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka. Kali ini sosok besar Ryoma memenuhi ruangan dingin itu. Matanya berkilat kejam diterpa cahaya obor.

"Nampaknya akan ada pertumpahan darah, " Suaranya bergaung seram, "Yakni tumpahnya darah pewaris Klan Karasuma! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rinka bergidik di tempatnya duduk. Jadi benar suara ledakan itu ulah Ryuunosuke. Dalam hatinya ia bersyukur, Rinka akan bebas. Tetapi mengingat tujuan Klan Yanagi adalah Ryuunsouke-

"Tidak.." Gumam Rinka.

Seringai Ryoma semakin lebar, "Waktunya berpesta, pengantin, " Dengan kasar ia menarik tubuh Rinka, meggendongkan seperti karung. Rinka berusaha memberontak, namun sihir penyegel telah dipasang di tangan dan kakinya. Tubuhnya lumpuh.

"Ugh-"

Tawa Ryoma menggelegar, "Betapa tidak berdayanya kau, manusia lemah! Sekarang lihatlah, darah Klan Karasuma akan menghiasi _kimono_ mu itu! HAHAHA!"

.

.

.

Ryuunosuke dan Karma tiba di aula utama. Seseorang telah menunggu mereka di sana.

Rambutnya keperakan, sama dengan _yukata_ yang dikenakannya. Tatapannya kosong, namun penuh keinginan membunuh. _Katana_ nya tersampir di sisi kiri tubuhnya.

"Aku Itona, Naga Perak Pembunuh, " Lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri, "Jadi kau yang Yanagisawa-sama ingin kepalanya digantung di singgasananya?" Nada bicaranya, walau pelan, namun penuh tekanan. Seakan membor Ryuunosuke dari luar.

"Rupanya kita berhadapan dengan orang merepotkan, " Adalah Karma yang mengucapkannya, nadanya terkesan, "Biar aku yang menghadapinya, _Nii-sama_." Karma menghunuskan _katana_ nya.

"Kau... kau yakin Karma?" Tanya Ryuunosuke. Dari bilah pedang Karma, percikan api meletup.

"Jika aku berhasil membunuhnya, akan kujual kepalanya ke Asosiasi Buron, " Jawab Karma, "Lagipula tujuan kita di sini belum selesai. _Nii-sama_ tahu itu."

Benar, tujuan mereka ke sini adalah menyelamatkan Rinka dan menggulingkan Klan Yanagi. Mereka sudah hampir mencapainya. Jika Ryuunosuke berhenti di sini, maka semuanya sia-sia.

"Aku tahu walau _Nii-sama_ tidak peduli dengan Rinka- _nee-sama_ , seandainya, tapi yang aku yakin bahwa _Nii-sama_ bukanlah orang yang akan membiarkan kerabatnya mati begitu saja." Ujar Karma, yang kali ini paling panjang yang pernah Ryuunosuke dengar.

Sial, Ryuunosuke berutang banyak pada kedua adiknya ini.

"Kalau begitu, jangan sampai mati." Ryuunosuke berlari meninggalkan Karma dan Itona. _Katana_ saling terhunus.

"Kau susah selesai bicara?" Itona mengangkat bilah pedangnya, "Karena sebentar lagi mulutmu itu tidak akan pernah bicara lagi."

"Heh, kau banyak membual, " Karma maju selangkah, "Mari kita lihat berapa harga kepalamu itu."

.

.

.

"Agh-!"

Rinka melayangkan tatapan nyalang ke arah Yanagisawa. Mata obsidian dingin itu hanya membalaskan dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Lihat ini, pengantin keluarga Karasuma yang malang, " Diangkatnya dagu Rinka, "Suamimu dan adik-adiknya datang untuk menyelamatkanmu. Sungguh heroik."

Ingin rasanya Rinka merobek mulut itu. Namun belenggu yang menjeratnya membuatnya tak mampu bergerak barang sesenti. Reaksinya mengundang tawa Yanagisawa.

"Aku hargai usaha Ryuunosuke Karasuma dan adik-adiknya karena bisa membobol pertahanan istana, " Ia bangkit berdiri, "Tetapi sayang, hidupnya takkan lama lagi."

Rinka bisa merasakan matanya memanas. Dadanya sesak, rasa khawatir dan takut membuncah-membabi buta dalam hatinya. Rinka marah, karena dirinya terlalu lemah untuk sekedar kabur.

 _Tap._

"Oh. Sudah datang."

Rinka membelalakan matanya. Entah sejak kapan air matanya mengalir.

"Ry-Ryuu."

.

.

.

Pemandangan pertama yang menyambutnya adalah Rinka yang dirantai dan tersungkur di depan sebuah singgasana perunggu. Tepat di singgasana itu, makhluk itu berdiri, menyeringai bengis ke arahnya. Ryuunosuke bersumpah akan merobek mulut itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, giginya bergemeretak, "Membuat _istri_ ku menjadi seperti _ini_ , " Digenggamnya pedang yang tersampir di tubuhnya, "Kau layak mendapat sanksi terberat."

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, " Yanagisawa tertawa nyaris gila, "Aku sudah cukup menunggu untuk mengiris lehermu dan memajangnya di dinding istanaku ini, Karasuma Ryuunosuke, dan hari ini akhirnya datang."

Tanpa ancang-ancang, Ryuunosuke berlari menerjang Yanagisawa, tangannya yang memegang pedang secepat mungkin menyayat ceruk leher Yanagisawa, semenatara tangannya yang lain menarik kerah _kimono_ Rinka dan berderap menjauh. Leher Yanagisawa tersayat lumayan dalam, terlihat dari darah yang menyembur keluar dan sesaat setelahnya Yanagisawa terkapar. Ryuunosuke memandang Rinka sekilas, memberinya tatapan tak terbaca.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Hiroto dan Karma akan datang."

Rinka tak kuasa menjawab. Hanya anggukan jawabannya.

Ryuunosuke bangkit berdiri, "Sepertinya kau hanya bisa bicara, " Kilat merah memancar dari mata Ryuunosuke, "Bersiaplah, berikutnya tanganmu."

.

.

.

"Aku harus cepat, kalau tidak _Nii-sama_ -"

"Yo, Hiroto."

"WUAH!" Hiroto mundur beberapa langkah, ia mengerjapkan mata, memastikan kalau itu bukan salah satu tentara Yanagisawa.

"Karma?" Saat ini Karma tidak bisa dibilang dalam kondisi baik. _Yukata_ nya robek di sana sini, dan ada beberapa luka sayatan. Namun tampaknya Karma tidak mengalami luka parah.

"Karma, kau tidak-YAAMPUN KARMA APA ITU?!" Hiroto kembali dibuat terkejut ketika melihat karma menggenggam sesuatu dan itu bersimbah darah. Sesuatu itu adalah kepala manusia.

"Oh, ini, " Dengan entengnya Karma mengangkat kepala berambut perak itu "Suruhan Yanagisawa. Memang sulit, tapi aku berhasil menebasnya."

"...hebat." Hiroto membuat catatan mental untuk tidak macam-macam pada Nagisa.

"Bagaimana dengamu?"

Hiroto berkedip, lalu menjawab, "Oh, aku sudah membereskan sebagaian prajurit. Aku mengirim pesan pada Ayahanda untuk mengirim beberapa prajurit untuk melucuti barang-barang istana. Apa Ryuu- _nii-sama_ baik-baik saja?"

Karma mengendik ke arah pintu, "Dia di ruang singgasana. Aku berani taruhan si brengsek itu dan Rinka- _nee-sama_ ada di sana."

"Kalau begitu jangan buang-buang waktu, ayo."

.

.

.

Yanagisawa dan Ryuunosuke bertarung nyaris seperi kesurupan. Darah terciprat dimana-mana, entah itu milik siapa. Rinka ingin berteriak, namun suaranya tak kunjung keluar.

"Rinka- _nee-sama_!" Hiroto dan Karma berlari menghampirinya, "Syukurlah. Apa kau terluka, _nee-sama_?" Tanya Hiroto. Rinka menggeleng, lalu menoleh ke arah Ryuunosuke.

"R-Ryuu-"

Karma menonton dalam diam. Mukanya menyiratkan keseriusan.

Hiroto hendak bediri, namun Karma menahannya.

"Jika _nii-sama_ pikir ingin membantu Ryuu- _nii-sama_ , maka lupakanlah. Bisa-bisa kau malah tercincang."

Karma benar. Keduanya bertarung dengan bengis. Pedang mereka saling menyayat, menambah goresan-goresan baru. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tampaknya akan kalah.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Ujar Hiroto. Karma membalas dengan gelengan, "Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menjaga jarak dan memastikan Rinka- _nee-sama_ baik-baik saja."

"Cih."

Rinka melihat dengan nanar pemandangan di depannya, ingin sekali ia menghentikan Ryuunosuke. Ia tidak ingin Ryuunosuke terluka lebih dari ini.

 _Hentikan... Ryuu-_

"HAH, AKU AKAN MENYELESAIKAJ INI KLAN KARASU-" Tiba-tiba Yanagisawa jatuh tersungkur. Seketika pergerakan Ryuunosuke berhenti.

"Urgh... aku... tidak bisa..." Dari mulut Yanagisawa keluar banyak darah.

"Menghentikanmu memang sulit. Tapi memperlambatmu sepertinya cukup berhasil, " Ujar Ryuunosuke, "Kau sudah kehilangan banyak darah, ketika aku menebas lehermu tadi."

Benar saja, dari bekas sayatan yang Ryuunosuje ciptakan, darah segar mengalir deras. Wajah pucat Yanagisawa berubah horor.

"Tidak-aku-aku akan me-"

 _CRAAASS!_ "Bagiku kau sudah kalah."

.

.

.

 **= TO BE CONTINUE =**

.

.

.

 _Ehem._

 _Tebak berapa lama Ameru hiatus?_

 _fricking_

 _two_

 _years._

Whoa.

(Tolong koreksi kalo2 Ameru lupa detail cerita ini.)

Well, bagi Ameru ini chapter terpendek di RoY. Selain karena baru ngetik lagi stlh sekian lama, kapasitas menulis berkurang. Dan Ameru bikin dokumen langsung di apps FFnet (Ada appsnya, kalo blom tau di gugel plestor) , jadi kebayang pegelnya. Tapi kebayar ama adegan penyelamatan Rinka. Semoga bisa apdet lagi (Marahi Ameru jika didapat mau hiatus lagi.)

Akan ada bbrp perubahan format menulis Ameru karena menulis draft di hape. Pokoknya Ameru usahakan apdet lagi.


End file.
